Petunia Evans, co by było gdyby
by liluf
Summary: Petunia Evans, co by było gdyby: Czyli, co by było gdyby Petunia Evans jednak miała magię, nie poślubiła Vernona, kochała Harry'ego oraz... pochodziła z całkowicie innego wymiaru z którego przybyła wprost do świata znanego nam z książki.
1. Wstęp

Do napisania tego zainspirował mnie obrazek który znalazłam na necie. Ten mianowicie:

gerre. deviantart . com  
/art/petunia-90865435?q=favby  
:kisa-yanto/39964950&qo=21

(Musicie usunąć spacje i te dwa ENTERY aby się wyświetliło. Inaczej nie dało rady tego wstawić.)

Jak widać jest to… perspektywa tego co by się działo gdyby Petunia Evans jednak miała magię i mogła uczestniczyć w życiu swojej siostry. Nie mogłam się tego obrazu pozbyć z swojej głowy, co zaowocowało tekstem który macie teraz przed sobą i możecie go przeczytać i skomentować. Nawet zwykły plusik czy minusik w komentarzu będzie dla mnie jakąś wiadomością czy wam się podobało czy nie.

Tekstu nie miałam jeszcze dzisiaj wstawiać, ale śmierć Alana Rickman'a spowodowała, że jednak to zrobiłam. Nawet w realu Severus Snape nie mógł dożyć spokojnej starości. : (

Taka mała dedykacja i pamiątka tego smutnego dnia.

Ranking: Dla wszystkich. Nie będzie tam chyba nic niestosownego ani zbyt drastycznego.

Ilość rozdziałów; Trudno mi powiedzieć. Jednak zapewniam, że w główce mam już całość historii. Tak naprawdę to mam już napisany początek i zakończenie. Więc trzeba poczekać na to bym napisała jeszcze parę rozdziałów które znajdą się w środku historii.

Całość historii dzieje się po 4 tomie HP.

Ps.

Czy ktoś jest chętny by być BETĄ? Szukałam jakiś ogłoszeń, ale nic nie znalazłam. Na zachętę dodam, że tekst raczej nie trafi do działu „never ending story"


	2. Chapter 1

Rozdział I

BETA wszystkich rozdziałów: Dama Trefl Wielka pomoc i likwidator błędów. Moja mistrzyni.

BETA: Pierwsze dwa rozdziały pomoc Marley Potter. Dziękuję.

„A świat się kręci dalej i snują się opowieści.

A ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, ale nigdy nie są zapomniani.

A jedyna znana prawdziwa prawda, która potwierdziła się raz jeszcze

Jest taka, że prawdziwa miłość, miłość dobra, ta najlepsza

Nie umiera nigdy."

\- The book of life.-

* * *

Petunia Evans wiedziała od samego początku, że to, co zamierza zrobić, nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Wszystkowiedzący Dumbledore i te jego przeszywające, błękitne oczy jasno jej to mówiły. Ona jednak nie ufała już Dumbledore'owi.

Zaszyła się ze swoją rozpaczą w pustym pokoju. Nie mogła tak dłużej żyć. Dzisiaj, właśnie dzisiaj, pochowała ostatniego członka swojej rodziny – Harry'ego.

Jej oczy, gdy spoglądała teraz w lustro, były przekrwione i załzawione. Nie miała już nic do stracenia. Absolutnie nic. Nie miała po co żyć na tym świecie.

Wszystko, co było jej drogie, odeszło.

\- Tuniu?

Remus wszedł cicho do jej pokoju. Skromna uroczystość ku czci zmarłego trwała dalej. Gdzieś tam na dole brzęczały cicho filiżanki i trwała rozmowa. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co się dzieje w pokoju, w którym się zamknęła.

Petunia odwróciła głowę, a po jej policzkach spłynęły nowe łzy. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, dławiąc się kolejnym szlochem.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że siedzi tu, w jego pokoju, płacząc. Zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Przez parę godzin nikt jej tu nie przeszkadzał. Jednak najwyraźniej jej czas się skończył.

Tak samo, jak czas Harry'ego.

Poczuła delikatną dłoń na ramieniu. Remus wyczarował nowe opakowanie chusteczek i podał jej jedną.

Mimo, że wciąż na nowo wycierała oczy, jej policzki nie przestawały być mokre od łez.

\- Tuniu, przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że nic nie mogłaś zrobić.

Pokręciła głową nie zgadzając się z nim. Po co jest ta cała magia? Dlaczego jest tak potężną czarownicą, skoro nie posiadała nawet dość magii, by uratować swojego chrześniaka? By ocalić tego chłopca, którego darzyła całą swoją miłością. Po śmierci Lily, Jamesa i jej męża, Harry był jedyną rodziną, jaką miała. Walczyła całą sobą o to dziecko, choć inni ją wyśmiewali. Ona nigdy nie wątpiła w Harry'ego. Zrezygnowała ze wszystkiego, tylko po to, by zająć się tym chłopcem. I każda rzecz, z jakiej dla niego zrezygnowała, była warta swojej ceny.

Ale jego śmierć?

Dlaczego umarł?

Ktoś - nie wiedziała jeszcze kto - zabrał jej Harry'ego oddając go w szpony śmierci, jakby był niepotrzebną przeszkodą na drodze, śmieciem, który się wyrzuca i zapomina o nim.

To musiała być sprawka magii, a konkretniej jakiegoś obrzydliwego czaru.

Przecież żaden zdrowy nastolatek nie umiera tak po prostu na zawał serca, i to mając tylko czternaście lat - Tuniu, proszę. Nie zadręczaj się tym. Dobrze wiesz, że czasami tak się dzieje. Nawet lekarze mówili, że bywało już tak, że młode osoby umierały w ten sposób na przestrzeni lat. Zapewne jakaś ukryta choroba, której nikt by nie wykrył, albo dawna rana nagle odzywająca się po latach. Może zatruł się jakimś mugolskim gazem? Nie wiadomo, więc nie dręcz się tym, proszę.

\- To była klątwa. Jestem tego pewna, Remusie.

Usłyszała jak westchnął.

\- Nie było tam żadnego czaru. Poza tym, kto chciałby zabić Harry'ego? To nie ma sensu. Nie ma też sensu twoje obwinianie się o to. Jesteś mądrą czarownicą i sama dobrze wiesz, że nikt nie miał powodu, aby zabijać chłopca bez magii.

Petunia zamknęła powoli oczy, po czym znowu je otworzyła i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza - To, że Harry nie miał magii, o niczym nie świadczy! To był zamach Remusie! Zabrano mi dziecko! Ktoś z premedytacją zabił moje dziecko!

\- Tuniu...

\- Zostaw mnie, Remusie. Nie chcę nikogo widzieć.

Mężczyzna zawahał się, ale w końcu odpuścił. Petunia, zagryzając wargi, spojrzała na zdjęcia poustawiane na półkach w jego sypialni. Na wielu z nich było pełno czarnowłosego dziecka, a później chłopca i nastolatka. Parę z nich przedstawiało Lily wraz jej mężem. Uśmiechali się i machali do niej, utrwaleni na magicznej fotografii z tymi uśmiechami na wieczność. Zupełnie nieświadome, zamknięte wspomnienia, które nie wiedziały, że dzisiejszego dnia pochowano ich syna.

Dokładnie na dwóch zdjęciach był wysoki, szczupły, czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

Na pierwszej ona sama tańczyła z nim na balu bożonarodzeniowym w siódmej klasie. To wtedy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Na drugim... Było to jego ostatnie zdjęcie, jakie miała. Robił na nim eliksir na katar. Miał czerwony nos i marszczył brwi nad kociołkiem, jakby się zastanawiał, dlaczego jest on pełen różowej substancji i nie był do końca pewien powodu uzyskania tego konkretnego koloru.

Severus Snape również odszedł. Zmarł tego samego roku, co jej siostra. Zaledwie po dwóch cudownych latach ich małżeństwa.

Tunia przełykając kolejne łzy wstała i podniosła zdjęcie męża. On też zmarł na zawał serca.

To było zdecydowanie za dużo przypadków jak na jeden raz. I dobrze wiedziała, gdzie musiała się udać, by to naprawić.

\- Petunio. Zostaw to.

Obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jej ulubiony profesor i mentor ostrzegał ją spojrzeniem.

\- Co mi zostało profesorze? Nic już nie mam. Wszystko mi odebrano. Obydwoje dobrze wiemy, gdzie to zostało zabrane.

\- I chcesz wyruszyć po zemstę? - Jego niebieskie oczy się zmrużyły. - Inne światy to nie plac zabaw. Mimo teorii odbić lustrzanych, każdy jest inny. Sama się tego dowiedziałaś, przecież badasz ten temat. Nie można ingerować w te rzeczywistości.

\- To dlaczego ktoś ingeruje w moją?! – głos Petuni załamał się piskliwie. – Skoro nie można, to dlaczego ktoś, kogo nie widziałam na oczy, zabiera ukochane mi osoby?

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Oni mogą robić to nieświadomie. A póki nie są tego świadomi, nie grozi nam prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Ono już nam grozi! Ile jeszcze osób musi paść trupem, zanim to przyznasz?

W jego oczach zapłonął gniew.

\- Młoda damo, jestem starszy niż ty i zapewniam, że istnieje wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym zmienić. Ale siły, na które się porywasz... To jest zbyt niebezpieczne nawet dla mnie.

Petunia zacisnęła dłonie na fotografii, odkładając ją na swoje miejsce. Nagle to, co Dumbledore zawarł w ostatnim zdaniu, coś jej uświadomiło.

\- Nie powstrzymasz mnie – oświadczyła, wyciągając różdżkę.- Jeżeli tego chcesz, to ze mną walcz, starcze. Bo tylko pozbawienie magii i zamknięcie w celi mnie powstrzyma.

Dumbledore nawet nie drgnął.

\- Nie będę z tobą walczył pani Snape. Nie tędy droga. Musisz zrozumieć, że przejście jest bardzo ryzykowne i może nie być drogi powrotnej. W tamtych światach możesz być uważana za przestępcę bądź mordercę, albo obudzisz się bez swojej magii... Może tam wcale nie być tego chłopca.

Dumbledore nigdy nie mówił do Harry'ego po imieniu. Zawsze był to „chłopiec". Mimo, że Tunia zawsze wiedziała, co to znaczy, nie chciała tego przyznać. Dumbledore ze swoim uśmiechem i szkołą pełną dzieci, do których się latami uśmiechał, nie akceptował dziecka bez magii. Gardził Harrym. Był on zbędny w jego wielkich planach.

Zachwiała się pod tą prawdą, opuszczając różdżkę.

Jej wzrok znowu się zamglił.

\- Petunio, nie.

\- Po prostu potrzebujesz mnie w Ministerstwie, starcze - rzuciła gorzkim głosem. Dumbledore nawet nie drgnął. – Znam cię nie od dziś. Twój świat jest tak wygodny, jak to tylko możliwe. Dyrektor Hogwartu, siostra ministrem, brat dyrektorem Gringotta. Jeszcze brakuje ci tylko mojego działu. Działu Niewymownych, a gdy zdobędziesz wszystkie ukryte tam artefakty będziesz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi.

Starzec milczał, ale w powietrzu zawisło coś ciężkiego i dusznego.

\- Coś ci powiem. Nie dostaniesz się tam. Nie zdobędziesz Kamienia Filozoficznego. Nie dla takich żądnych władzy starców jest życie wieczne.

\- Uważaj na słowa...

\- A powiesz mi, że nie mam racji? Już sobie obmyśliłeś świetny plan. Załamana po śmierci siostrzeńca kobieta nie powinna być trudna do zmanipulowania, prawda? - Petunia krzyknęła i odskoczyła, gdy w jej stronę pomknęło parę klątw. Schowała się za łóżkiem i szybko rozsypała proszek, przywołując tarczę.

Patrzyła przez przeźroczystą szybę na twarz mentora, całkowicie pozbawioną wyrazu. Nie rzucał już klątw. Dobrze wiedział, że jej alchemiczne czary są o wiele potężniejsze od tego, co on kiedykolwiek wyczaruje za pomocą różdżki.

\- Nie bądź głupia, kobieto. – Jego głos był twardy i wyprany z wszelkich emocji.

\- Sam mi powiedziałeś, że prawdopodobnie nie ma powrotu z innych wymiarów. Czyż nie będzie ci to na rękę, profesorze? Moje zniknięcie?

\- Nie pozwolę, by twoje lekkomyślne działania zniszczyły wszystko, nad czym pracowałem przez tyle lat! Bądź rozsądna, kobieto.

Pokręciła głową.

\- To, co robię, jest rozsądne.

Utworzyła następny magiczny krąg i wskoczyła w portal, słysząc jeszcze za sobą gniewny głos profesora. Upadła na podłogę w Sali Światów.

Jej wzrok spoczął na wielkim łuku z czarną zasłoną, która lekko falowała. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła powoli powietrze. Kiedyś nazywano to Zasłoną Śmierci. Ale wspólne badania jej i innych Niewymownych wyjaśniły, że jest to przejście do innych wymiarów.

Światów, gdzie były te same osoby, ale ich los potoczył się całkowicie inaczej. Na początku sądzono, że jest ich nieskończenie wiele. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że jest tylko osiem równoległych wymiarów. Do tej pory z sukcesem wysyłano tam tylko zwierzęta. Jednak one nigdy nie wracały, choć było wiadomo, że się przedostały. Jeżeli nie aktywowało się portalu w odpowiedni sposób, każda osoba wpadająca za zasłonę ginęła na zawsze między światami. To tak, jakby żyć ciągle w Sali, gdzie jest osiem wyjść, ale nie móc przejść przez żadne z nich.

Na swoje nieszczęście Petunia powiedziała o tym odkryciu profesorowi Dumbledore'owi. I teraz musiała się bardzo śpieszyć, bo on wiedział, co zamierzała zrobić. Teleportacja na granice ministerstwa i przedostanie się do podziemnego działu Niewymownych powinno mu zająć od około pięciu do ośmiu minut.

Nie miała czasu na wahanie.

Sprawnymi ruchami aktywowała runy alchemiczne. Poczekała na moment, aż zasłona sama się rozsunie, ukazując pulsujące błękitem przejście. Już słyszała zbliżające się kroki za sobą... Wzięła głęboki wdech.

Harry. Chciałabym znowu cię zobaczyć. Mojego Harry'ego.

Weszła w światło.

Przejście było jak uderzenie całym impetem w taflę wody. Skóra ją zapiekła, a głowę zalał dziwny, piskliwy dźwięk.

Znalazła się nagle w korytarzu nieznanego jej domu. Zamrugała parę razy i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że ściany wcale nie są już niebieskie. A otaczające ją drzwi wydają się być najbardziej niepasującym zestawem, jaki widziała.

Jedne wyglądały jak pokój nastoletniego buntownika. Napis „KEEP OUT" był napisany na białym drewnie czerwonym flamastrem.

Kolejne były eleganckie, z ciemnego drewna, inne zaś miały bardzo ciężkie klamki z pozłacanego metalu.

Były też takie ze zniszczonego drewna, bardzo wąskie i krzywe, jakby wbudowane w krzywą ścianę. Ale też te, które poznała.

Drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego.

Były one z jasnego drewna, z prostą, mugolską klamką, na której wisiał plecak jej chrześniaka. Podeszła, chcąc już chwycić klamkę, ale zatrzymała się parę centymetrów przed nimi. Wiedziała, że pokój był pusty. Nikogo tam nie było.

Nagle ją olśniło. To było przejście do świata, z którego przyszła. Sam fakt, że myślała o Harrym przechodząc przez portal, sprawił, że stanęła przed ósemką różnych drzwi, ośmiu alternatywnych światów. Światów, w których, być może, jej chrześniak jeszcze żył.

Nagła radość zgasła bardzo szybko.

Bo z niewiadomych jej przyczyn połowa pokoi była pusta. Nie wiedziała, skąd ma tę wiedzę. Ale ją miała. Wiedziała. Czuła to.

Ale dlaczego?

Dlaczego Harry z różnych światów ginął tak młodo? Czy tak samo, jak jej Harry? Przez niewytłumaczalne zatrzymanie pracy serca?

Rozglądała się wokoło, starając się zrozumieć.

I wtedy jej wzrok padł na jedno z przejść, które znajdowało się dokładnie na samym końcu tego dziwnego korytarza.

Były to trochę dziwne drzwi, bowiem w zamku tkwił klucz. Tak, jakby ktoś zamykał jej od zewnątrz, uniemożliwiając wyjście, a na dole było okienko dla kota. Dlaczego?

Zmrużyła oczy. Nie wiedziała, co ją popchnęło w tamtą stronę, ale jakieś przeczucie ciągnęło ją w tym konkretnym kierunku. Wiedziała, że musi tam iść, i to właśnie w tym konkretnym świecie dowie się, dlaczego jej ukochany Harry musiał zginąć.

Przełknęła ślinę i wzięła głęboki wdech.

Nacisnęła klamkę.


	3. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Harry złapał gwałtownie oddech, wybudzając się z kolejnego koszmaru. Zamknął oczy i powstrzymał cisnące się łzy. Puste oczy Cedrika wciąż jednak spoglądały w jego stronę, za każdym razem, gdy zapadał w sen i nie wiedział już, jak sobie z tym radzić.

Noc z cmentarza śniła mu się już setki razy. Starał się zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się stało, ale jak do tej pory nie znalazł na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Dlaczego Cedrik zginął, a jemu jakimś cudem się udało? Po co miał żyć? Nie miał przecież żadnej rodziny, która by po nim płakała, tak jak pan Diggory za swoim synem.

Zagryzł wargę, starając się powstrzymać szloch, bo gdyby obudził wujostwo, byłoby nieciekawie. Nagle uśmiechnął się gorzko na tę myśl.

To straszne, że słowo "rodzina" była u niego pojęciem względnym. Jak to się mówi, punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia.

Można byłoby uznać, że ludzie, u których mieszkał, byli jego rodziną. Jego jedynymi krewnymi z krwi i kości. Ale nigdy nie zachowywali się jak rodzina, nie byli nią i, Harry był pewien, nigdy nie będą.

Jego chrzestny, który ledwo rok temu zaproponował mu dom, nigdy nie był w stanie zapewnić mu tego. I raczej nie będzie mógł tego zrobić.

Chyba musi się już pogodzić z tym przerażającym faktem, że nikt go nie chciał, że nigdy rodziny mieć nie będzie.

Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, starając się zwalczyć łzy i cichy szloch.

I wtedy właśnie drzwi do jego pokoju się uchyliły.

Harry podniósł automatycznie głowę, chcąc zobaczyć intruza, trochę skołowany faktem, że nie słyszał, ani kroków wujostwa, ani tym bardziej dźwięku przekręcanego klucza w zamku.

Zamrugał, widząc w progu wysoką kobietę, która wydawała się mu jednocześnie znajoma i obca.

Wyglądała ona bardzo elegancko w czarnym kostiumie, który uwydatniał jej zgrabne i szczupłe ciało. Jej błyszczące blond włosy układały się w loki, opadając aż do jej pasa, a jasno błękitne oczy były nieco zaczerwienione, tak jakby przed chwilą płakała.

Harry dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że twarz kobiety należała do jego cioci Petunii. Jednak jego ciotka nigdy nie patrzyła się na niego takim wzrokiem, nie chodziła w rozpuszczonych włosach i nie wyglądała tak delikatnie i wiotko, jak kobieta, która przed nim stała.

Nagle jego obserwacje przerwało coś zaskakującego, czego się kompletnie nie spodziewał.

Po twarzy kobiety spłynęły najzupełniej szczere i nieudawane łzy. Na jej twarzy odbiło się tysiące uczuć, a już po chwili otaczała go ramionami. Tuliła go do siebie płacząc, a Harry zesztywniał w jej objęciach, całkowicie zaskoczony tym, co się dzieje. Pachniała niezwykle przyjemnie, był to jakiś świeży, lekki i delikatny zapach, niczym woń pierwszych wiosennych kwiatów, a jej objęcia były ciepłe i miękkie. Nie było w tym uścisku niezręczności, wahania. Tak jakby za najbardziej naturalne na świecie uważała przytulanie go do swojej piersi.

Harry jednak czuł się nieco… niezręcznie.

\- Eee… ciociu? To ty?

\- Och, przepraszam Harry. Przepraszam. - Kobieta puściła go i zaczęła wygładzać jego ubranie.

Harry marszczył na nią brwi. Kto to był?

\- Czy to ty, ciociu?

Kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

\- A jak myślisz młodzieńcze?

\- Wygląda pani prawie jak moja ciocia, ale nie jest ciocią Petunią. Ciocia nigdy się tak nie zachowuje i nie ubiera.

Harry zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie, żałując, że nie ma ze sobą różdżki. Ta kobieta była kimś obcym, a w takich przypadkach powinien mieć się na baczności. Czy to jakiś Śmierciożerca przebrany na podobieństwo jego ciotki?

Uśmiechała się jednak do Harry'ego tak, jakby był dla niej kimś drogim.

\- Masz rację i jej nie masz - zaśmiała się przez łzy, gładząc go po twarzy.- Można powiedzieć, że jestem kimś w rodzaju siostry bliźniaczki twojej ciotki.

Przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej, całując jednocześnie w czoło z kolejnym urywanym szlochem.

\- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, Harry.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały.

Harry i kobieta odwrócili głowy w tamtą stronę, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z prawdziwą Petunią Dursley.

Niesamowity kontrast między obiema kobietami raził w oczy. Krótko obcięte włosy pani Dursley i zbyt szczupła twarz wydawały się niezdrowe. Tak samo jak nieco krzywe zęby i sztywne plecy.

\- Co tu się dzieje? To znowu jakieś wasze dziwactwa! Nie pozwalam kalać swojej twarzy waszymi brudnymi sztuczkami, dziwolągu!

Harry skulił się pod lodowatym wzrokiem ciotki

\- Wynoś się natychmiast z mojego domu! Nie pozwalam, by moja rodzina i moje ciało były wykpiwane przez wasze brudne sztuczki!

Wzrok kobiety był skierowany na "bliźniaczkę". Jawna zazdrość biła z jej oczu. Ci przeklęci magowie kpili sobie z niej. Jakaś kobieta ukradła jej twarz i jeszcze śmiała ją poprawić na wzór jakichś modelek telewizyjnych. Wściekłość i zazdrość zalewała ją naprzemiennymi falami.

Nawet gdyby się starała. Jej ciało nigdy nie byłoby tak doskonałe i powabne. Jak oni mogą tymi obrzydliwymi czarami śmiać się z jej niedoskonałości?

\- Wy... wy brudni... parszywi…! Wynoście się z mojego domu! Wynoś się stąd chłopcze i nigdy nie wracaj! Tym razem nic nie zmieni mojej decyzji! Wy parszywi pasożyci społeczni, żerujecie na mnie już za długo…

Nagle coś błysnęło, a Petunia Dursley zamarła w pół słowa, opadając na ziemię nieprzytomna.

Harry spojrzał spanikowany na kobietę, która drżącą ręką właśnie łapała się za pierś, jakby sama była w szoku tym, co zrobiła.

\- To pani używa magii? - dla Harry'ego było trochę dziwne oglądać kobietę tak podobną do jego ciotki, która używała magii.

Kobieta, odrywając wzrok od swojego odpowiednika z tego świata, spojrzała na chrześniaka. Była zszokowana. Zarówno słowami tej spotkanej przed chwilą kobiety, jak i pytaniem.

\- J- ja? Tak. Używam magii. I mogę powiedzieć, że jestem w tym nawet dość dobra. –uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny, gładząc go po policzku. – A ona? Czy ona nie potrafi czarować?

Wskazała głową na spetryfikowaną kobietę.

Harry pokręcił głową marszcząc brwi.

\- Chyba pani powinna to wiedzieć. Ciocia Petunia i wujek nie mają magii i raczej nie lubią wszystkich, którzy ją mają. Ciocia Petunia będzie wściekła, gdy wybudzi się z tego stanu. A ja też nie mogę używać magii, więc będzie sporo kłopotów…

\- Masz magię? - Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy, patrząc się na niego w szoku. –Uczęszczasz do Hogwartu? Masz magię? Umiesz czarować?

Pokiwał z wahaniem głową. Oczy tej kobiety, która zdawała się pojawić znikąd, błyszczały jakimś dziwnym światłem.

\- To cudownie! Och, zobaczysz! Będzie tak zabawnie! Pokaże ci wszystkie sztuczki magiczne, wszystkie zakamarki zamku… Cudownie… Och, jak się cieszę!

W korytarzu zabrzmiały ciężkie kroki. Wujek Vernon rzucił na wszystko krótkie spojrzenie i poczerwieniał z wściekłości.

Harry już wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Stanął szybko między kobietą, a wujkiem.

\- Wujku, wszystko zaraz się naprawi, nie… - Nie dokończył, bo ciężka dłoń opadła na policzek chłopca, a siła uderzenia powaliła go na ziemię.

Petunię Snape zamurowało. Nie była w stanie zareagować. Dopiero, gdy mężczyzna zaczął się nachylać nad trzymającym się za policzek chłopcem, uderzyła go magią tak gwałtowną, że wyleciał na korytarz i uderzył o ścianę, tracąc przytomność.

Harry popatrzył się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- N- nie powinna pani tego robić. Jak się obudzą, będą bardzo źli. Będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Ale Tuni to nie obchodziło. Zobaczyła już dość.

Nie było ważne, że to nie jest jej świat. Ważne było to, że Harry z tego świata zdążył pokazać swoje szczere i dobre serce w zaledwie parę minut, zaskarbiając ją sobie. A ona? Nie pozwoli, by jej chrześniakowi działa się krzywda. Nigdy. Pogładziła policzek chłopca. Był tak podobny do Lily. Te jego szczere oczy i dobroć w nich zawarta.

Wiedziała, że się oszukiwała. Ten Harry. Na pewno nie był jej Harrym. Jej przybrany syn nie miał magii. Chodził do mugolskiej szkoły. Jeździł na deskorolce. Grał w gry wideo. I był chyba pierwszym charłakiem w historii, który czuł się w Ministerstwie i w jej gabinecie, w Dziale Niewymownych, jak w ryba w wodzie.

Petunia kochała całą sobą chłopca, którego wychowywała od jego pierwszego roku życia, od czasu śmierci jej siostry i jej męża. Zwykły wypadek samochodowy zabrał dziecku oboje rodziców. Rodziców, którzy po dowiedzeniu się o tym, że ich syn to charłak, nie wahali się ani chwili, tylko podjęli działania mające na celu życie po mugolsku tak, jak to tylko możliwe. Dla syna. Tak, by nie robić mu przykrości i wychować go na dobrego człowieka.

Zginęli nie dokańczając swojego planu. Petunia mogła powiedzieć, że była słaba.

Była słaba, bo nie potrafiła zrezygnować z magii jak jej siostra i szwagier. Ale pomimo tego, świetnie dogadywała się z Harrym. Rozumiał on magię i rozumiał, że jej nie ma.

Ale ten Harry miał magię. I był nieszczęśliwy. Z rodziną, która go nie kochała i nie znała. I nigdy nie chciała poznać.

\- Harry… Powiedz mi. Chciałbyś ze mną odejść z tego domu?

Chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- J- ja…

Urwał i spuścił głowę. Ponownie otworzył i zamknął usta. W jego oczach zebrały się łzy.

\- Ja… ja bardzo bym chciał. Ale… ale…

\- Proszę, możesz mi zaufać, nie musisz się mnie bać. Ja nigdy cię nie uderzę i obiecuję, że będę dobrą ciocią.

\- Ja...

Harry nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa to, co działo się w jego głowie. Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, by ta kobieta była zła. W swojej głowie już nawet widział, jak wyciąga w jej stronę swoją dłoń, akceptując propozycję ucieczki, ale zawsze, kiedy pojawiała się… taka szansa, na drodze stawało coś, co niszczyło te plany, a Dumbledore wciąż przecież powtarzał, że tutaj chroni go magia krwi.

\- Ja naprawdę bym chciał. Ale co z Dumbledorem? On wciąż powtarza, że muszę tu wracać i że jestem tu bezpieczny przed Voldemortem. Nie chcę, by Pani stała się krzywda, a dyrektor powtarzał wielokrotnie, że tu chroni mnie magia krwi.

Przez ciało Tuni przez chwilę przepłynął gniew. Najwyraźniej i w tym świecie Dumbledore nie potrafi usiedzieć na tyłku i wtrąca się w życie innych. Miała ochotę zapytać, dlaczego Harry ma być chroniony i kim jest Voldemort? Ale zdecydowała, że na to przyjdzie czas później.

\- Możesz być pewny, że jestem naprawdę zdolną czarownicą. Tak zdolną, że mogę nas ukryć, nawet przed Dumbledore'em.

W jego oczach zabłysła nadzieja, ale zdawał się bać sięgnąć po szczęście, które jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, tak jakby koszt, jaki musi ponieść z tego powodu, nie był adekwatny do bólu, jaki musiałby ponieść z tego powodu.

\- J- ja… bardzo bym chciał stąd odejść.

Tunia zacisnęła dłonie w chwilowym przypływie uczuć, tak jakby chciała się powstrzymać przed przytuleniem go ponownie, ale i tak w końcu ponownie chwyciła go w ramiona, tak by ukryć swoje łzy w jego koszulce, tak by ich nie widział. Przez chwilę czuła się podle i to ją dogłębnie zakłuło. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić.

Nie była sprawiedliwa dla tego chłopca. To nie był tak naprawdę jej przybrany syn, którego tyle lat wychowywała samotnie. Jej Harry został pochowany nie dalej jak parę godzin temu. TO jednak nie zmienia faktu, że nie może pozwolić, by syn jej ukochanej siostry, niezależnie od świata, w którym się znajduje, cierpiał w takim miejscu.

Machnięciem różdżki uleczyła pojawiający się na jego policzku siniak. Miała ochotę rzucić jeszcze jakąś klątwę na tego podłego mężczyznę, który ośmielił się uderzyć jej dziecko. Ale ostatecznie skończyło się na kopniaku, który mu zasadziła, gdy przechodziła nad jego ciałem.

Obudzi się na pewno bardzo, bardzo obolały, pomyślała z lekką satysfakcją.

Patrzyła w milczeniu, jak Harry wyciąga jakieś drobnostki spod obluzowanej deski podłogowej. Pomogła mu się spakować i, za jego radą, rzuciła też jakieś zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że tłusty chłopiec w sąsiednim pokoju spał spokojnym snem do samego rana.

Cóż za dziwną rodzinę ma Petunia z tego świata! Syn jak pączek. Mąż jak słoń morski. Wygłodzony siostrzeniec. Czy ona była w ogóle szczęśliwa? Nie wydawało jej się by tak było i, ku jej własnemu zaskoczeniu, jakoś mało ją to teraz obchodziło.

Ledwo pół godziny później stali ze zmniejszonym kufrem Harry'ego w salonie państwa Dursley'ów. Tunia z uśmiechem obserwowała chłopca, który wydawał się teraz podekscytowany niczym uczeń na pierwszej wycieczce, czy też więzień, który właśnie po latach ma opuścić swoją celę. Szeroki uśmiech zdobił jego szczupłą twarz, a zielone oczy błyszczały w półmroku salonu.

Jednak coś w zachowaniu chłopaka ją zaniepokoiło. Gdy chciała wyjść z domu, on zaproponował, aby schowali się pod peleryną niewidką, a na jej zaskoczone spojrzenie odpowiedział, że dom może być obserwowany. Dlaczego tak powiedział? Czyżby ktoś mu zagrażał? Lekko zaniepokojona posłuchała swojego przeczucia i postanowiła przenieść się wprost z salonu, w którym musiała jeszcze przesunąć kanapę, by mieć wystarczającą ilość miejsca.

Szybko i sprawnie narysowała odpowiednie runy i otworzyła Portal, na który Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, obchodząc go z zainteresowaniem dookoła. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego zainteresowanie.

\- Wskakujemy do niego.

\- Co to jest, proszę pani?

\- Portal teleportacyjny. Nie lubię normalnej teleportacji. Portal przynajmniej nie sprawia, że moje wnętrzności skręcają się do rozmiaru dziurki od klucza.

Harry jeszcze raz popatrzył wątpliwie na Portal. Wciąż wydawał się nieprzekonany.

\- Zaufaj mi. Nic ci się nie stanie.

Pokiwał głową i razem wskoczyli do środka.

Powolne opadanie, jakby zanurzano się w wodzie z lekkim obciążeniem, trwało tylko parę sekund, a cały proces skończył się opadnięciem na jakiś, jeszcze przed mrugnięciem oka, nieistniejący grunt.

Harry popatrzył się iskrzącymi oczami na zamykające się przejście nad ich głowami, potem na całkowicie nową okolicę, która ich otaczała, a na koniec na swoją... ciotkę?

\- To zdecydowanie najbardziej odlotowy sposób przemieszczania się, jaki widziałem.

Serce Tuni na chwilę zamarło. Bo to było - słowo w słowo - to samo zdanie, którego użył jej Harry, gdy podróżowali w ten sposób po raz pierwszy.

Przełknęła łzy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- I ma jeszcze wiele innych plusów. Można tego używać w polach antyteleportacyjnych. I można dzięki temu podróżować w praktycznie każdy zakątek świata. Nieograniczony zasięg. Tylko odradzam podróż z nizin na wyżyny oraz na odwrót. Różnica ciśnień może być naprawdę przytłaczająca, a piszczenie w uszach nadzwyczaj denerwujące. Acha, i zawsze przeskakuj przez portal na wydechu. To też pomaga w przypadku różnicy ciśnień.

\- Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej. - Uśmiechnął się, przetykając ucho palcem, jakby było zatkane, a kobieta zaśmiała się cicho w odpowiedzi.

\- A gdzie tak właściwie jesteśmy pani ciociu?

Kobieta się skrzywiła.

\- Może będzie łatwiej, gdy będziesz używał mojego drugiego imienia Brzmi ono Cleo. Nieskromnie nadałam je sobie na pasowaniu alchemicznym od Cleopatry. - Zaśmiała się, a jej niebieskie oczy zaiskrzyły się niczym gwiazdy w tafli wody. Czy Petunia Dursley miała tak piękne oczy? Harry nie mógł sobie tego teraz przypomnieć. - Trochę tak dziwnie brzmi to „pani ciociu". A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, jesteśmy troszeczkę niżej w Europie, a mianowicie w Chorwacji, niedaleko miejscowości Omis, a gdzieś tutaj powinien być panieński dom mojej mamy. Poczekaj tylko, aż zobaczysz morze. Coś mi się zdaje, że poprawisz sobie opaleniznę.

Harry poczuł się podekscytowany, słysząc wzmiankę o morzu, nigdy nie widział niczego większego jak jezioro, choć teraz nie mógł sobie jeszcze tego wyobrazić, ponieważ wylądowali w miejscu o dosyć pustynnym krajobrazie. Małe, karłowate roślinki na suchej ziemi, bardziej przypominały krajobraz z jakiegoś westernu, niżeli zakątek ziemi, na którym można spotkać jakieś domostwo, czy natknąć się na plażę do opalania, nie wspominając już o morzu. Jednak gdy tylko weszli na strome wzniesienie i Harry spojrzał w dół, aż zamrugał zaskoczony.

Szarówka poranka znikła i słońce zaświeciło mu prosto w oczy, ogarniając ciepłymi promieniami miasteczko znajdujące się w dole. Uliczki były wąskie, a małe, przydomowe ogródki obfitowały w kwiaty, ciesząc oczy żywą zielenią. Całości idyllicznego obrazu dopełniało morze rozciągające się - zdawać by się mogło - bez końca i parę odległych wysp wynurzających się z wody, przypominające gigantyczne żółwie. Pierwsze wrażenie było bardzo pozytywne i Harry z werwą ruszył za ciocią w dół wzniesienia.

Odpowiedniego budynku szukali około godziny, ale Harry nie narzekał, oglądając wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami. Cleo dawno tutaj nie była, ale jej pewność co do tego, że budynek musi tu stać, sprawdziła się. Mimo, że wyglądał dość ponuro, była pewna, że wszystko się ułoży.

\- Eee… ciociu Cleo? Nie wydaje mi się, by można było tu mieszkać.

Harry z wątpliwością popatrzył się na spryskane sprejem pozostałości drzwi wejściowych i puste okna bez szyb. Tylko ściany wydawały się być na swoim miejscu.

Kobieta z uśmiechem poczochrała jego włosy.

\- Nie wątp we mnie, młodzieńcze. Patrz i ucz się.

Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Tunia, która woli teraz, by nazywano ją Cleo, zaczęła rysować zawiłe runy dookoła domu, otaczając go okręgiem. A raczej potrójnym okręgiem. Wolała być pewna, że Dumbledore na pewno ich nie znajdzie, więc w całość zaklęcia wplotła mnóstwo run ochronnych, ukrywających i odbijających zaklęcia, uroki, przekleństwa czy klątwy. Zajęło to o wiele więcej czasu niż zakładała, ale była pewna, że wszystko będzie tak, jak tego chciała. Cały czas też tłumaczyła Harry'emu do czego służy każda runa, gdy przyznał się cicho, że widzi coś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Jak ci to wyjaśnić... Najlepiej zobrazuj sobie to tak, jakby każdy znak był takim uśpionym odpowiednikiem zaklęć i uroków. Podczas rysowania, w każdą z run wlewam magię w formie uśpionej, tak by później, aktywując je wszystkie na raz, stworzyć coś w rodzaju jednego potężnego zaklęcia, składającego się z dziesiątek innych. Jednak by nie zużywać własnej magii na taką skalę, ta runa zewnętrzna wpisana w okręgi czterech stron świata sprawi, że moc zostanie pobrana z zasobów ukrytych głęboko w ziemi. Jeżeli wszystko zostanie odpowiednio wykonane, to nasza magia alchemiczna, współgrająca z zasadami równowagi, będzie nas chronić jak nic innego na świecie, a twoich alchemicznych tarcz nic nie przebije.

\- Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem.

Harry wydawał się bardziej niż zafascynowany tym, co mówiła kobieta.

\- Mogę cię w tym poduczyć. To tak naprawdę bardzo proste, kiedy poznasz zasady działania. Trzeba tylko wiedzieć, co robić.

Harry gorliwie pokiwał głową.

\- A jak z ochroną człowieka? Można by było rzucić jakąś alchemiczną tarczę na człowieka? Taką magię wprost z ziemi?

\- Niestety nie. Ten rodzaj magii działa z ziemią. Więc pozostaje zawsze w tym miejscu, w którym go rzucono. Jakbyś chciał rzucić tarczę, to musiałbyś ją rzucić i nie ruszać się z tego konkretnego miejsca. Alchemia ziemi współdziała równomiernie z magią ziemi. Musiałbyś być kawałkiem ziemi, by być ruchomą tarczą.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Ale nie ma tylko alchemii ziemi. Mógłbyś rzucić na siebie czar ochronny za pomocą run z użyciem swojej magii. Ale w takim przypadku, tarcza, którą rzucisz, jest zawsze zależna od twojej siły i twojej własnej magii. Jeżeli jesteś silny magicznie, nic twojej tarczy nie przebije. Ale ten rodzaj tarczy jest też wyczerpujący, bo w zależności od siły powstrzymanego zaklęcia, tyle swojej własnej mocy tracisz. Jak jesteś wyczerpany, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie powstrzyma ona żadnego zaklęcia, a ciebie może ono dotkliwie pozbawić resztek magii, co może się skończyć śpiączką bądź śmiercią.

\- Czyli ktoś silny magicznie… mógłby za pomocą alchemii pokonać na przykład klątwę Cruciatus? Przepraszam, że o to pytam, pewnie uważasz to pytanie za głupie. Ale przypuśćmy, że ktoś jest naprawę silny magicznie. Czy za pomocą takiej tarczy mógłby powstrzymać tę klątwę?

Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, kobieta pokiwała głową.

\- Bardzo możliwe, ale skuteczniejsza w tym przypadku byłaby alchemia ziemi, tak jak w Hogwarcie. Magia Hogwartu może się oprzeć takim klątwom przez dłuższy czas. Nawet klątwie zabijającej.

Harry otworzył oczy szeroko.

\- Co? Ale… dlaczego ja nigdy o tym nie słyszałem? Wszyscy mówią, że to nie możliwe. Nie wykonalne…

\- Bo to nie jest prosta magia, Harry. Stań teraz w okręgu, a ja aktywuję zaklęcie. Później porozmawiamy o klątwach i Hogwarcie.

Harry posłusznie stanął obok niej obserwując wszystko uważnie. Cleo obejrzała jeszcze raz wszystkie znaki i, skinąwszy głową, aktywowała zaklęcie poprzez ruszenie swoją magią okręgu znajdującego się najbliżej w domu.

Wszystkie rysunki nagle zabłysły czerwonym światłem i zaczęły się samoistnie poruszać. Jeden kręcił się w lewo, inny w prawo. Prędkości, z jakimi to się działo, też były różne. Potem znaki wymalowane na ziemi zaczęły błyszczeć się tęczowymi kolorami.

\- No proszę. Wychodzi na to, że od bardzo dawna nikt tu nie używał alchemicznej magii ziemi. Chyba już nawet od setek lat... To tak jakby stare zawiasy zaskrzypiały w drzwiach. Widzisz tę zieleń na zewnętrznych znakach? Ta barwa oznacza, że magia ziemi jest wydobywana z bardzo, bardzo dalekich pokładów, których prawdopodobnie nikt nigdy nie wykorzystywał.

\- Czy to źle?

\- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - To sprawia, że ta pradawna magia jest jeszcze bardziej chętna do pomocy nam. Magia ziemi rządzi się swoimi prawami. Ona jest jak wielka, oddychająca matka, zawsze chętna do pomocy. Można nawet powiedzieć, że cieszy się z naszych odwiedzin i, bardziej niż chętnie, postanawia podzielić się swoją magią.

Harry patrzył zafascynowany na błyszczące barwy i poruszające się okręgi, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego spektaklu barw. To była chyba najpiękniejsza magia, jaką widział. A gdy całe okręgi zabłysły w stronę nieba, tworząc coś, co wyglądało jak miniaturowa zorza polarna w kolorach tęczy, Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia i zachwytu, czując nieopisaną radość. Zapomniał na krótką chwilę o koszmarach o Cedriku i Voldemorcie. Magia, która ich otaczała, była tak cudowna, że miał ochotę płakać.

Dopiero gdy poczuł, jak ciotka szarpie go za ramię, oderwał wzrok od tego spektaklu, by popatrzeć na nią, a ona wskazała głową w stronę domu.

Harry myślał już, że wie wszystko o magii i już dosyć sporo jej widział. Ale coś takiego, nigdy.

Ściany w domu same się przesuwały w różne strony i przed chwilą widział jadącą, jak na kółkach, ścianę z piecem kaflowym, która przejechała tuż za - jeszcze przed sekundą - wybitym oknem. Widział też schody na piętro, powstające na jego oczach z drewna podłogowego, wyskakując w górę, jakby były na jakiejś sprężynie. Dostrzegł też wypadające z nicości meble i kominek wyskakujący z ściany z wielkim hukiem. Cały dom trząsł się w posadach, to pęczniał, to malał. Wprost z nieba na stary dziurawy dach opadły czerwone dachówki, a coś, co wziął początkowo za białą wodę spływającą z ścian, okazało się elegancką elewacją.

Na koniec tego zadziwiającego spektaklu dom zdawał się wziąć głęboki oddech, niczym żyjąca istota, która w końcu mogła po długiej podróży odpocząć i znieruchomiał.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Wszystko zamarło. A Harry po prostu gapił się, oniemiały, dopóki przed jego oczami nie pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz jego ciotki.

\- TO było EKSTRA. - Harry wprost podskakiwał w jednym miejscu.

\- Wchodzimy? Jestem pewna, że jest tam jakiś pokój dla ciebie.

Harry'emu nie musiano tego dwa razy powtarzać. Za namową ciotki wbiegł entuzjastycznie do domu, sprawdzając jeszcze tuż za progiem, czy podłoga na pewno jest już stabilna.

W oczy od razu rzuciły się niesamowite ilości kolorów.

Mimo, że ściany we wszystkich pomieszczeniach były białe, to każdy mebel, zasłony, poduszki, krzesło były w różnych kolorach, a mimo takiego chaosu kolorystycznego wszystko zdawało się ze sobą współgrać i do siebie pasować. Było to też bardzo eleganckie a jednocześnie takie domowe.

Harry oglądał kuchnię z wysokimi, czerwonymi krzesłami. Pokój z telewizorem, gdzie na czarnej kanapie były niebieskie, żółte i zielone poduszki. Salon, gdzie biały stół był już gotowy do posiłku i zastawiony porcelaną o równie szalonych kolorach, co całość wyposażenia.

W całości domu nie brakowało oczywiście mnóstwa ciekawych roślin kwitnących na różne intensywne barwy, a w ścianie między kuchnią i salonem Harry dostrzegł nawet dosyć spore akwarium z rybkami.

\- Jak się podoba?

Harry popatrzył na Cleo. Zabrakło mu słów.

\- Widzę, że jest tu większość moich mebli. Jestem nawet w szoku, że przetransportowano tu akwarium.

\- Jak to możliwe? - wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Magia, Harry. Magia. - Zaśmiała się. – Można najprościej powiedzieć, że to coś w rodzaju przeprowadzki magicznej. Wszystko, co było w moim domu, zostało tu przetransportowane, tworząc coś w rodzaju połączenia domu, który tu stał i domu, w którym mieszkałam. Nie byłam do końca pewna, jak to wszystko zadziała, ponieważ mój dom… jest bardzo daleko i jestem mile zaskoczona. Nie wszystko jest tak, jak to pamiętam, ale większość jest podobna.

Na piętrze było kilka sypialni, ale Harry, tę prawdopodobnie przeznaczoną dla niego, znalazł bardzo szybko. Miał tu wszystko. Dopasowane ciuchy. Komputer. Deskorolkę. Nawet deskę snowboardową. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, skąd wzięły się tu tak typowe, młodzieżowe rzeczy, ale jego ciotka powiedziała, że chłopiec, do którego te rzeczy należały, już ich nie potrzebował.

Cleo kazała mu za dwadzieścia minut zejść na śniadanie i poświęcił ten czas na wniesienie swojego kufra i wzięcie krótkiego prysznica.

\- Proszę pani, to wszystko jest cudowne. Dziękuję za zgodę na używanie tej sypialni. To jest po prostu...

Harry urwał w pół słowa, nie wiedząc, jak wyrazić myśli, które plątały się w jego głowie jak szalone.

Dlaczego czuł się od razu tak swobodnie? Tak na miejscu. Tak jakby od zawsze znał tę kobietę podobną do cioci Petuni?

\- Kim pani tak właściwie jest? - zapytał zszokowany, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie, wcale nie zna właścicielki tego domu. Czy to dzieje się naprawdę? Czy opuścił dom Dursley'ów z kobietą, której nie znał? Tak po prostu, uciekając od wszystkich tych koszmarnych rzeczy z Anglii?

Kobieta przez chwilę rozważała coś.

\- Będę z tobą szczera, Harry. Moja obecność tutaj nie jest tak do końca… odpowiednia. Bo widzisz… ja pochodzę z innego wymiaru.

Popatrzył się na nią dziwnie.

\- Wymiaru?

Skinęła głową.

\- Nie będę cię okłamywać i ukrywać prawdy. Pochodzę z świata, w którym jestem odpowiednikiem twojej ciotki Petunii. Mógłbyś mi mówić Tunia. Ale sądzę… po tym, co zobaczyłam, że bardziej będzie ci pasowało moje drugie imię, wybrane po pasowaniu alchemicznym, czyli Cleo.

\- Czyli ciocia… to jednak ciocia Petunia?

\- Tak i nie. - Kobieta westchnęła.- Jak sam wiesz ja mam magię. W moim świecie uczęszczałam do Hogwartu, razem z Lily. Ona była w Gryffindorze razem z Jamesem, ja w Ravenclawie.

Harry dalej przyglądał się jej, zastanawiając się nad jej słowami.

\- A ja? Ja też tam jestem?

I nagle kobieta smutno się uśmiechnęła i Harry już wiedział.

\- Mój przybrany syn, Harry z mojego świata, nie miał magii – oświadczyła, szokując go, tych słów nie oczekiwał. - Tamten Harry był charłakiem i nie wiem jak tutaj, ale tam Lily i James zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Po ich śmierci zajmowałam się tob… nim.

\- Ale on zginął, prawda? - Harry widział to w jej oczach i domyślił się po jej zachowaniu.

W jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

\- Został zamordowany. - Oświadczyła. – Coś z tego świata. Tego, w którym teraz jesteśmy, przedostało się do mojego wymiaru i zabiło mojego syna. Chcę się dowiedzieć, co.

Chłopiec przez chwilę milczał, a potem spuścił wzrok.

\- Chyba nie powinienem używać jego rzeczy - wyszeptał, nagle domyślając się, do kogo należały wszystkie te niesamowite przedmioty z pokoju.

Kobieta pogładziła go po policzku.

\- To twoje rzeczy, Harry. Mimo, że sama widziałam, jak się różni mój odpowiednik z tego świata. To twoje czyste i dobre serce jest na miejscu, tak jak mojego przybranego syna. Na pewno by się cieszył, że będziesz używać jego rzeczy, a nie, że obrastają kurzem na strychu.

Harry wciąż nie był pewny. Ta cała historia. Widział to w oczach kobiety. Ona kochała tamtego chłopca. A Harry poczuł się nagle strasznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że ona tę miłość przenosi na niego, a on się przed tym nie broni…

\- Ja chyba jednak wolę nie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Wiesz co dostał ode mnie mój syn na ósme urodziny? Deskorolkę, o którą mnie męczył przynajmniej pół roku. A wiesz co z nią zrobił?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Oddał ją już pierwszego dnia jakiemuś innemu chłopcu, starszemu od niego o jakieś cztery lata. – Zaśmiała się cicho. – Jak go się zapytałam: dlaczego?, powiedział, że tamten chłopiec zawsze marzył o deskorolce, ale jego rodziców nie było na to stać. I skoro on jest młodszy, to może jeszcze zaczekać, a tamten chłopak niech nadrobi stracone na marzeniach lata.

Harry uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- Twój syn był dobrym chłopcem.

\- I nigdy się nie zmienił. Ty też taki jesteś - powiedziała, mimo, że Harry zaczął gwałtownie kręcić głową.

\- Ależ owszem. Na początku nie miałam zamiaru zabierać cię z tamtego domu, ale zmieniłam zdanie gdy zobaczyłam, co tam się dzieje. Kiedy zobaczyłam ciebie, stającego w mojej obronie przed twoim wujkiem, zrozumiałam, że nie mogę cię tam zostawić.

Jeszcze raz pogładziła jego policzek.

\- Nie mogę cię oszukiwać, Harry. Śmierć mojego przybranego syna, którego wychowywałam od dziecka, ma tu dużo do powiedzenia. Nie będę ukrywać, że na pewno się zdarzy, że będę myślała o tobie jak o moim zmarłym synu. Ale będę się starała. I naprawdę bardzo mocno chcę byś ze mną został. Byś spróbował stworzyć ze mną rodzinę. A ja obiecuję poznać cię jako ciebie samego, a nie kopię czy wspomnienie straconego syna.

Poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, widząc nowe łzy na twarzy kobiety, ale mimo tego widoku poczuł się bardzo szczęśliwy.

Nigdy nikt jeszcze z nim tak szczerze nie rozmawiał. Nikt do tej pory nie starał się tak, jak ta kobieta przed nim, tak naprawdę go poznać.

Wytarł oczy i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- To jak tam, ciociu? Wspominałaś coś o jakimś morzu.

Kobieta zaśmiała się przez łzy.

\- Tylko musimy wziąć krem z mocnym filtrem, inaczej słońce spiecze cię na raka –powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Dziękuję ci - dodała nieco ciszej.

Tak oto zaczęły się ich pierwsze wspólne wakacje.

Był środek lipca 1994 roku, a Harry wiedział, że jego piętnaste urodziny będą na pewno wspaniałe.


	4. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Harry nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie był na żadnej wycieczce.

Bywało już nieraz, że jego klasa z podstawówki jechała na parę dni w jakieś miejsca turystyczne, ale on w tych przedsięwzięciach nie brał udziału.

Tak więc wszelakie wypady do zoo, na biwak, do teatru, na basen czy nawet jakieś zjazdy uczniowskie, omijały go szerokim łukiem. Wujostwo nigdy nie wydawało pieniędzy na to, by sprawić Harry'emu choć odrobinę radości, więc nie mieli też najmniejszej ochoty na to, by finansować mu wyjazdy tego typu.

Dlatego też jego wakacyjne wycieczki kończyły się zawsze na tym, że lądował u pani Figg i spędzał godziny na oglądaniu zdjęć jej wszystkich kotów.

Harry musiał więc teraz przyznać, po zaledwie pierwszym dniu, że wakacje nad morzem to cudowna sprawa.

Wciąż nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że ciocia Cleo naprawdę zamierzała tu mieszkać aż do końca lata. Morze o krystalicznie czystej wodzie, pięknie błyszczące rybki pływające między stopami, przyjemnie palące skórę jasne słońce.

Po co w ogóle opuszczać miejsca takie jak to? Może tylko fakt, że nie było tu jego przyjaciół, sprawiał, iż kilku procent brakowało mu do stuprocentowego szczęścia.

Patrząc na jego ciotkę opalającą się w słońcu i oddalone nieco dalej góry, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy właśnie tutaj, w tej okolicy, ukrywał się Syriusz podczas ostatniego roku, gdy to dostawał od niego listy przyniesione przez kolorowe, ciepłolubne ptaki.

\- Harry, wyjdź na chwilę z wody, już i tak jesteś wystarczająco spieczony przez słońce, a przecież mówiłam ci, abyś uważał.

Harry trochę niechętnie opuścił wodę i usiadł w cieniu na leżaku obok Cleo. Podczas gdy ona przewracała spokojnie karty jakiejś książki, on obserwował mugolskich turystów na plaży. Mówili oni przeważnie w niezrozumiałych dla niego językach i wydawali się naprawdę nie mieć żadnych trosk. Tu nie było Voldemorta, Śmierciożerców i niebezpieczeństwa czyhającego tuż za rogiem.

Gdy w godzinach popołudniowych wracali na obiad do domu, Harry miał mieszane uczucia. Przez pierwsze dwa dni, jakie tu spędzili, całość wydawała mu się być jakimś snem. Piękna pogoda, żadnych obowiązków i kobieta, która z uśmiechem na twarzy witała go codziennie, gdy schodził na śniadanie. Jeszcze nigdy w całym jego życiu żaden dorosły nigdy nie był tak skupiony tylko na nim. Pani Wesley była miła, ale miała w końcu siódemkę dzieci, które obdarzała zupełnie innymi uczuciami niż jego, co wielokrotnie odczuwał.

Popołudniem zrobiło się zbyt gorąco, więc do posiłku usiedli w cieniu drzew w przydomowym ogródku.

\- Harry, czy mogę cię o coś spytać? – spojrzał na kobietę z zainteresowaniem, nie przeczuwając tego, co nastąpi. - Skąd masz te wszystkie blizny?

Mimo bardzo upalnego popołudnia, poczuł lodowaty dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Popatrzył na ciotkę, przerywając jedzenie zupy warzywnej dość mocno wzbogaconej kiełbasą, i nie od razu odpowiedział.

Jeżeli była ona istotnie kobietą pochodzącą z innego świata, to mogła nawet nigdy nie słyszeć o Voldemorcie i wojnie w magicznym świecie.

\- Podejrzewam, że kilka jest od twojego wujostwa z Anglii. - Powiedziała, uważnie go obserwując. – Ale część z blizn jest magiczna. Widzę to bardzo wyraźnie. Tak jak ta blizna na czole, czy nawet ta na twoim ramieniu.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił powietrze, starając się opanować myśli i nie wpaść w panikę, która wprawiła w drżenie jego dłonie. Tracąc apetyt już całkowicie i czując ucisk w żołądku, odsunął talerz, biorąc kolejny głęboki oddech. Nie chciał wymiotować, a zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Spokojnie, musiał się uspokoić, wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Wpatrywał się w blat stołu, starając się zatrzymać natłok myśli. Jednak to zdawało się już nie możliwe. Znowu miał przed oczami martwą twarz Cedrika i zdawało mu się, że słyszy wszeptywane upiornym głosem, wprost do jego ucha, „zabij niepotrzebnego"...

Prawie od razu poczuł ciepłe ramiona obejmujące go ściśle. Kobieta mówiła, że nic mu nie grozi i zapewniała go cicho, że wszystko będzie dobrze. On, zamknięty na chwilę w okropnych wspomnieniach, nie do końca rozpoznawał jej słowa i dopiero po dłuższej chwili otrząsnął się z tego stanu.

Cleo wciąż go przytulała i gładziła jedną ręką po plecach, nucąc cicho jakąś melodię. Czuł zimny pot na plecach i, mimo upalnego dnia, drżał na całym ciele.

\- Przepraszam ciociu.

\- Możesz mi zaufać, Harry. Postaram się ci pomóc, więc proszę, powiedz mi, co cię dręczy. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, ale to będzie trudne, jeżeli mi nie zaufasz.

\- To nie takie proste. – westchnął cicho, nie poruszając się ani o milimetr, z obawy, że kobieta mogłaby go przestać przytulać. Pachniała tak przyjemnie.

Spojrzał na jej twarz. Twarz cioci Petunii, która potrafiła zamknąć go w komórce pod schodami za to, że odważył się zbliżyć do telewizora. Jednak mimo podobieństw w rysach twarzy, kobieta przed nim była tak różna od pani Dursley, jak różni się dzień od nocy. Powodem nie było jednak to, że się inaczej czesały czy inny makijaż, a ich wnętrza. Oczy Cleo były szczere, a twarz promieniowała jakimś blaskiem, była jak dobra wróżka, która nagle pojawiła się w jego życiu, uśmiechając się do niego niczym słońce.

Szkoda, że nie miał absolutnie żadnych wiadomości od Dumbledore'a. Od początku wakacji nikt do niego nie napisał niczego konkretnego, co go niezmiernie irytowało. Nawet Ron i Hermiona byli oszczędni w słowach, pisząc tylko, że nie mogą niczego konkretnego napisać ze względu na obawy przed przechwyceniem listu.

Voldemort powrócił, powstając z martwych niczym demon, ponownie starając się zaprowadzić całkowity chaos w czarodziejskim świecie. Harry wciąż pamiętał opowieści dorosłych wspominające o czasach, gdy to sąsiad nie mógł zaufać sąsiadowi a każdy podejrzliwe spoglądał za siebie. W końcu nigdy nie było pewności, że jego krewny nie jest pod działaniem Imperiusa, albo, tak jak w zeszłym roku w przypadku Moody'ego, ktoś mógł podszywać się pod przyjaciela za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego.

Te czarne rozważania przeraziły Harry'ego. Ciocia Cleo mogła nie mieć pojęcia o Voldemorcie, a co za tym idzie, mogli być tutaj w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Przez to, że wzięła ze sobą Harry'ego Pottera, mogła jej grozić nawet śmierć.

Nagle fakt, że opuścił dom Dursley'ów, wydał się najgłupszym pomysłem na świecie.

\- Ja muszę ci to wyjaśnić. – zadecydował.

Kobieta słuchała go bardzo uważnie podczas jego opowieści. Nie zadawała pytań, chyba po to, by mu nie przerywać, ale Harry widział, że zapisuje sobie coś na karteczce.

Przekazał jej wszystko, co wiedział o swoim życiu, a nie chcąc niczego ominąć, zaczął od samego początku. O tym, skąd miał bliznę na czole, kim jest Voldemort i Dumbledore. Wyjaśniał, dlaczego musiał wracać do domu wujostwa i co się działo w poszczególnych latach jego nauki w Hogwarcie.

Zapadał już zmierzch, gdy kończył opowieść o Turnieju Trójmagicznym i odrodzeniu się Voldemorta.

Kobieta miała bardzo zmartwiony wzrok, a gdy Harry skończył, jej ciepłe dłonie pogładziły go po policzku. Zabrała go do salonu, gdzie usiedli razem, trzymając w dłoniach kubki mleka z miodem. Patrzyli się na płomienie trzaskające w kominku i milczeli.

Harry raz po raz wycierał ukradkowo oczy. Wspomnienia ożyły i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego tak bez oporów uwierzył w to, że kobieta siedząca obok niego pochodzi z innego wymiaru. I dlaczego jej tak bezwarunkowo ufa? Czyżby aż tak był spragniony swojej małej rodziny?

Po tym jak wypili, Cleo chwyciła jego dłonie i patrząc mu w oczy zaczęła mówić.

\- Dziękuję ci za to wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś, Harry. Myślę, że masz już dość na dziś tych wspomnień z przeszłości, ale chcę z tobą jeszcze chwilkę porozmawiać. Czy nie będzie to dla ciebie zbyt wiele?

Skinął głową, na co ona odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Po pierwsze. Czy wiesz coś o alchemii?". Cokolwiek? Czy ktoś tego naucza w Hogwarcie? Czy słyszałeś jakąś wzmiankę o tym rodzaju magii?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Tak myślałam. – Kobieta skinęła głowa, potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia. – Będę jednak jeszcze chciała się upewnić, dlatego jutro udam się do Londynu i poszukam jakichś informacji na temat tego, jak funkcjonuje tutaj magiczne społeczeństwo. Na początku wydawało mi się, że tych różnic nie ma wcale. Ale po tym co mówisz wnioskuję, że muszę sporo nadrobić. Po drugie. Nie obawiaj się tego, że ktoś nas tu znajdzie. Szczerze mówiąc w moim świecie nawet Dumbledore nie miał szans z moją alchemią, więc jest raczej mało prawdopodobne by ktokolwiek nas tu znalazł. Nawet ten cały Voldemort.

\- A co z sowami? Moją Hedwigą? Ona nas znajdzie?

\- Sowy są przyzwyczajone do sygnatur czarodziei. Widzą je i zapamiętują. To tak jakby widziały trop z magii unoszący się w powietrzu i podążały za nim niczym psy gończe za zapachem zbiega. Fakt, że przenieśliśmy się tu za pomocą portalu sprawia, że ten trop urywa jej się całkowicie przed domem twojego wujostwa. Portal działa zupełnie inaczej niż teleportacja czy świstoklik. Jestem pewna, że leżeli wystarczająco dużo czasu będziesz spędzał poza obrębem domu, Hedwiga w końcu cię znajdzie. Ale może jej to zająć naprawdę dużo czasu. Jeżeli chcesz, to mogę jej jutro poszukać w okolicach Londynu, gdy tam się udam. Znam całkiem dobre zaklęcie namierzające, jeżeli tylko dasz mi jedno pióro z klatki twojej sowy

Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową na ten pomysł.

\- Czyli nikt nas nie powinien tu znaleźć.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo, tego, że nas znajdą, jest bardzo nikłe. Nawet jeżeli jakimś cudem uda im się znaleźć w tej okolicy, to nie będą nawet widzieli tego domu. Więc jeżeli coś cię zaniepokoi, po prostu od razu tutaj wracaj. Jutro zaznaczę okręgiem dokładną granicę, byś dobrze wiedział gdzie ona leży.

\- Czyli będę mógł wychodzić? Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie? – Zapytał, czując się tak, jakby miał zaraz usłyszeć, że resztę wakacji ma spędzić w jednym pokoju.

\- Harry, nie myśl, że cię nie doceniam. Chyba będziesz mógł od czasu do czasu pójść ze mną na zakupy i raczej nie uwierzę, by coś cię powstrzymało przed chodzeniem na plażę, gdy znajduje się ona zaledwie 15 minut od domu.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, wzdychając z ulgą.

\- Ale dla pewności daj mi, proszę, swoją miotłę, zaczaruję ją dla ciebie alchemią.

Harry pobiegł po Błyskawice ciekaw tego, co się stanie i co za nową magię teraz zobaczy.

Kobieta wyciągnęła już dobrze znany mu proszek, którym już przedtem wypisywała runy. Wzięła do ręki jakieś dziwne pióro i zaczęła pisać po całej miotle zawiłe znaki. I okręgi.

\- Na miotle użyję teraz alchemii ludzkiej. Takiej z użyciem mojej magii, ale aby się nie wyczerpać magicznie, użyję też tego.

Kobieta zdjęła z szyi swój fantazyjny naszyjnik z wieloma zawieszkami. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego otworzyła jeden ze srebrnych koralików, gdzie w środku znajdowała się bardzo mała fiolka z kilkoma drobnymi nasionkami święcącymi czerwonym światłem.

\- Wiesz co to jest?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- To są sproszkowane łzy popielnego feniksa.

\- Czy to nie służy do leczenia ran? – zapytał, przypominając sobie jak łzy Fawkes'a wyleczyły ugryzienie bazyliszka.

\- Nie. Ty myślisz o ognistym feniksie. To też jest bardzo rzadkie stworzenie i, według moich informacji, na świecie występuje tylko około sto takich ptaków, ale ze względu na to, że są one raczej bardzo przywiązane do ludzi, lubią one swój czas spędzać z jedną osobą, aż do jej śmierci. Jako prawie nieśmiertelne istoty magiczne mogą sobie na takie coś pozwolić. Jednak gdy się zawiedzie ich zaufanie, feniksy odchodzą i nic nie może ich zatrzymać. Popielny feniks jest tylko jeden na cały świat, a przynajmniej nigdy nie spotkano drugiego takiego stworzenia, co nie jest też dziwne, bo żyją one w lawie wulkanicznej.

\- W lawie? Nie spalają się?

Kobieta pokręciła głową, odłożyła pokrytą znakami miotłę na ziemię i zaczęła rysować następny krąg na podłodze, nie przestając wyjaśniać.

\- Naukowcy uważają, że robi to przez cały czas. Poprzez wieczny cykl dokonuje w tym samym czasie spalania i odrodzenia. Nigdy nie przechodzi takiego procesu jak normalny feniks, mam tu na myśli odrodzenia się od pisklęcia. Ten feniks całe swoją wieczność spędza na kąpieli w podziemnych, płynnych pokładach lawy. Mówi się nawet, iż to on właśnie sprawia, że czas płynie a ziemia się obraca. Jedyna szansa na spotkanie go jest wtedy, gdy dochodzi do wybuchu wulkanu. Wylatuje on wtedy na powierzchnię, przez krótką chwilę odwiedzając nasz świat. Tylko wtedy można go zobaczyć i czasami poprosić o jego łzy, najpotężniejsze magicznie kamienie na świecie.

Harry z czcią popatrzył na kamyczki błyszczące wewnętrznym światłem.

\- Skąd je masz ciociu? Widziałaś tego feniksa?

Uśmiech kobiety powiedział mu wszystko.

\- Widziałaś! Naprawdę go wiedziałaś! Jak on wyglądał? Był duży? Piękny?

\- Najpiękniejsza istota jaką do tej pory widziałam. Jednorożce są istnymi cudami natury, ale ten feniks… ogromny. Co najmniej cztery razy większy niż łabędź.. [Jego dziób, biały i zakrzywiony, odbijał padające na niego promienie słońca. Do tego ogromne, smukłe skrzydła o czarnym zabarwieniu. A oczy... Są niczym oczy boga.] Rozumne i odzwierciadlające wiedzę zbieraną przez tysiące lat. Gdy wynurzał się z lawy ogień niczym woda spływał po jego ciele, opadając we wrzące piekło poniżej. – Oczy kobiety błyszczały. – Och Harry! Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będziesz mógł go zobaczyć. To było w roku twoich narodzin. Był to 18 maja 1980, wybuch wulkanu św. Heleny, a siła eksplozji była nawet większa niż wybuch bomby atomowej, która została zrzucona na Hiroszimę. Była to moja szalona wycieczka z studiów alchemicznych. Można powiedzieć, że mieliśmy więcej szczęścia niż rozumu i, dzięki Merlinowi, nasze bariery ochronne wytrzymały, chyba tylko dlatego, że znajdowaliśmy się wystarczająco daleko w momencie eksplozji.

\- Ale i tak tam podlecieliście. Polecieliście i zobaczyliście tego feniksa. Ja nigdy… wiesz ciociu… oskarżają mnie o lekkomyślność… ale..

Zaśmiała się.

\- To wszystko było warte ryzyka. - Powiedziała potrząsając pojemniczkiem.

\- Każdy z nas poprosił feniksa o parę swoich łez. Nie wiem czym się on kierował, ale nie każdego z nas tym darem obdarował. Było nas w sumie piętnaście osób, tylko cztery dostąpiły tego zaszczytu.

\- Ja, mówiąc z dumą, dostałam ich najwięcej, bo aż cztery. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Pandora Lovegood dostała dwie a mój przyszły mąż musiał się obejść smakiem. – Zachichotała cicho. – Był strasznie tym zirytowany, lecz nigdy mnie nie poprosił, bym mu oddała jedną z łez. Później pomyślałam sobie, że nie dostał ich, bo najbardziej z nas wszystkich tego pragnął.

Kobieta wyjęła jedną łzę z pojemniczka, a Harry patrzył się uważnie na pozostałe dwa kamyczki.

\- Jest ciocia pewna, że chce zużyć coś tak cennego na moją miotłę?

\- Jestem pewna, że chcę, byś był bezpieczny. Jeżeli jakieś psychole na ciebie polują, to muszę ci to bezpieczeństwo zapewnić na każdy możliwy sposób.

Okrąg, który narysowała, zabłysnął tak samo jak czerwony kamień leżący obok niej. Już po paru sekundach coś w kształcie Błyskawicy zaczęło się zmieniać, a kamień, przeistaczając się w czerwone światło, otoczył miotłę jakąś przeźroczystą poświatą, która wkrótce znikła.

Po całym procesie… zdawało się Harry'emu, że coś się nie udało i magia nie zadziałała tak, jak powinna. Oprócz tego, że miotła wyglądała na nieco bardziej prostą, a drewno miało bardziej czarny niż brązowy kolor, wydawała się być tak samo magiczna jak przedtem.

Kobieta marszcząc brwi wsiadła na Błyskawicę, chwilę się na niej unosiła, opadła na ziemię i zaczęła nią na różne sposoby wymachiwać, tak jakby starała się uderzyć niewidzialnego przeciwnika.

Za którymś z kolei zamachem Błyskawica skurczyła się tak szybko, że Harry był pewien iż ta znikła i dopiero po chwili dostrzegł miniaturkę jego miotły w palcach Cleo. Następny ruch dłoni i wszystko było znowu jak przedtem, ale Cleo wciąż marszcząc brwi uniosła ją, kierując w bok tak, jakby chciała w kogoś wycelować i zamachnęła się ostro. Z miotły nagle został sam kij a on sam wytrzeszczył oczy i rozdziawił usta, gdy z końca Błyskawicy wystrzeliło w stronę kwietnika zaklęcie sprawiające, że rosnące w doniczce małe różyczki nagle wyskoczyły z ziemi i uciekły przez wciąż otwarte drzwi tarasowe.

\- Co… co się stało?

\- Wszystko się udało i masz teraz wielofunkcyjną miotłę, która może być różdżką i poręcznym breloczkiem. Nie będziesz co prawda mógł nią tak czarować jak swoją różdżką, ale jestem pewna, że wkrótce pojmiesz zasady jej działania. Musze cię tylko poduczyć w alchemii.

Powiedziała z uśmiechem wręczając mu jego miotłę.

\- W razie gdybyś stracił różdżkę. Zawsze miej ją przy sobie ale nawet gdy nie będziesz jej miał pod ręką, to zwykłe „do mnie", którego uczyłeś się w pierwszej klasie, powinno ją przywołać. Dobrze na pewno wiesz, że chodzi tu tylko o przywołanie miotły. Ja… - Kobieta szarpnęła za jedną przypinkę na swoim naszyjniku. – …mam swoją miotłę tutaj. I nieskromnie powiem, że jest to mój najbardziej udany eksperyment, jaki zrobiłam.

Kobieta ostrzegła go, że nie powinien jej nikomu pożyczać, bo ktoś mógłby przez przypadek odkryć jej tajemnice, a w sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduje, zawsze lepiej jest mieć asa w rękawie. Według tego, co mówiła, czary nią wykonane będą całkowicie niewykrywalne i nawet jeśli ktoś chciałby go przeszukać, to nie wyczuje w niej magii.

Harry przyjął podarek, dziękując po wielokroć. Tym bardziej czuł się zaszczycony, bo po opowieści Cleo wiedział już jak drogocenne są łzy popielnego feniksa.

Uściskał kobietę tak mocno, że ta niczym przegrywający zapaśnik na ringu poklepała go trzy razy po ramieniu, mówiąc, że się poddaje. Tego wieczoru nie rozmawiali już o niczym konkretnym, a Harry wciąż na nowo wypróbowywał nowe funkcje Błyskawicy. Mimo, że wciąż jeszcze nic nią wyczarował, to bez problemu zmieniał jej kształt, z małego breloczka do normalnych rozmiarów.

Nocą, idąc do łóżka, miał na ustach uśmiech. Zamiast koszmarów o cmentarzu, noc wypełniły mu sny o czarnym ptaku. Czarny feniks, płynący przez gorącą lawę gdzieś tam pod skorupą ziemską, niósł go na swoim grzbiecie i mimo niebezpieczeństwa spalenia, on czuł się ciepło i bezpiecznie.


	5. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4.

Następne dni były równie cudowne i ekscytujące co poprzednie. Codziennie chodzili na plażę i zarówno Harry, jak i Cleo, zdobyli ładną opaleniznę. Wieczorami chłopak latał razem z nią na miotle i wciąż wypróbowywał nowych, podpatrzonych od profesjonalnych graczy akrobacji. Jego ciotka zaś, w przeciwieństwie do niego, latała bardzo elegancko i Harry'emu przypominała przy tym sam wiatr. Z rozpuszczonymi włosami i nogami tylko po jednej stronie swojej miotły oraz uśmiechem na ustach, zdawała się być bajkowym wyobrażeniem szlachcianki z epoki konwenansów. Harry przekonał się, że właśnie takie zachowanie było dla niej najbardziej charakterystyczne.

Jadła posiłek powoli, popijając zawsze małymi łyczkami. Jej stroje były dopasowane i nie raziły krzykliwością. Zdawała się dobrze wiedzieć jak ubrać się na każdą okazję, zupełnie jak każda czarownica czystej krwi z bardzo bogatego domu.

Jednak jej ciepłe serce było czymś całkowicie innym niż wyniosłość Malfoyów, którzy przy zachowaniu Cleo, co zauważył nieco złośliwie, wypadali dość blado. Harry jakoś nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Narcyzy Malfoy zachowującej się z taką klasą na plaży wśród wielu mokrych od słonej wody mugoli.

Ludzie z miłą chęcią siadali obok leżaka jego ciotki by poprowadzić krótką rozmowę. Parę razy nawet ich zaproszono na podwieczorek do pobliskiego miasta, a Harry w trzecim tygodniu poznał paru nastolatków z Ameryki, którzy bardzo wytrwale namawiali go na wspólne skakanie ze skał do wody czy pływanie motorówką i nurkowanie.

Po tym wszystkim co przeżył nawet nie marzył, że będzie tak dobrze się bawił z mugolami, których spotkał po raz pierwszy w życiu. Całe lata zamknięty w czterech ścianach raczej nigdy nie miał okazji wyruszyć na parodniową wędrówkę przez góry ze znajomymi, od tak, po prostu w spontanicznym natchnieniu, czy też wsiąść na rower i nie wracać przez cały dzień do domu.

Słowo „dom" w jego słowniku nabrało nowego znaczenia i nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wolny.

Jego ciotka wciąż uzupełniała informacje o świecie czarodziei. Czytała na okrągło książki historyczne i przeglądała zarówno stare, jak i nowsze, wydania proroka. Ani Harry'emu, ani jej, nie spodobały się artykuły, w których oskarżano go o utratę zdolności logicznego myślenia i morderstwo. Harry'ego tak mocno to zdenerwowało, że stracił nad sobą panowanie, wysadzając swoją magią naczynia w domu i obrzucając niewyszukanymi epitetami kilku redaktorów, oburzony insynuacjami jakoby to on miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Cedrika.

Wtedy Cleo po raz pierwszy go upomniała, a zrobiła to w taki sposób, że Harry'emu jeszcze parę dni później było wstyd za swoje zachowanie. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że jego ciotka nie potrafi się długo gniewać, więc wszystko wróciło do normy.

W urodziny Harry'ego pojechali do miasta na kolację, a potem udali się do kina i na spacer po mieście.

Niewiele wyświetlanych filmów było w języku angielskim a o tej porze został im tylko „Ace Ventura – psi detektyw". Harry oglądał w swoim życiu niewiele filmów, a ten… był naprawdę szalony. Jeszcze długo później śmiał się głośno z paru scen.

Jako prezent dostał od niej kamerę wideo. Niestety kamera nie nadawała się do użytku w Hogwarcie, ale Harry nie narzekał. Już pierwszego dnia zużył całe dwie kasety.

\- Wiesz, że większość z tego nie będzie się do niczego nadawała? – zapytała Cleo, gdy Harry zaczął ją filmować.

\- Nic się nie martw ciociu. Z montowaniem tych filmów będzie jeszcze więcej zabawy. – zapewnił gorliwie, wciąż podekscytowany prezentem.

Później niestety musiał przyznać jej rację. Większość scen nie nadawała się do niczego i z całych dwóch kaset było tylko może 30 minut wartych zapisania, a przerobienie tych taśm, choć nie było to aż tak trudne, zajęło mu kolejne dwa dni.

Po jego urodzinach ciotka zaczęła go w końcu uczyć alchemii i pomagać mu w wakacyjnych zadaniach, które do tej pory leżały i obrastały kurzem.

Zaczęli też się zastanawiać nad najważniejszą kwestią, przyszłością mianowicie.

Jego ciotka bardzo chciała towarzyszyć Harry'emu w Hogwarcie, ale nie mieli pomysłu jak to zorganizować, tym bardziej, że Cleo nie miała żadnych dokumentów potwierdzających jej wykształcenie.

\- Na pewno znowu będzie poszukiwany nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, ale ta posada wydaje się być przeklęta. Odkąd jestem w szkole co roku mamy nowego nauczyciela, a ja nie chcę aby coś ci się stało, ciociu. – zauważył Harry podczas tej rozmowy.

\- To miło z twojej strony, Harry, ale jakoś nie pociąga mnie nauczanie tego przedmiotu i nie wydaje mi się, by było to odpowiednie w mojej sytuacji. Wciąż nie znam wszystkich różnic między światami, więc mogłabym wyskoczyć z jakimś całkowicie nieznanym w tym wymiarze zaklęciem i później musiałabym odpowiadać na niewygodne pytania. Gdyby to był mój świat, pewnie się ubiegałabym się o stanowisko nauczycielki alchemii, ale wy w ogóle nie macie tego przedmiotu w programie. Historia i transmutacja też odpadają, z tego samego powodu, co OPCM. W takim razie zostaje mi tylko opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami albo zielarstwo.

Harry zawahał się przed odpowiedzią.

\- Zielarstwo jest raczej mało prawdopodobne. Mamy stałą nauczycielkę, a opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami… Te zajęcia prowadzi mój przyjaciel Hagrid, który wcześniej był gajowym w Hogwarcie. Nie wiem, czy Dumbledore by go zastąpił, mimo jego, nazwijmy to, ochoty doprowadzania uczniów do płaczu, poparzeń bądź pogryzień.

\- To cóż on za stworzenia wam pokazuje?

\- Ostatniego roku były sklątki tylnowybuchowe.

Cleo zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Wiesz, Harry, teraz to ja już uważam za swój obowiązek wygryźć go z tej posady. Musze tylko wymyślić jak to zrobić. No i oczywiście nowe nazwisko oraz załatwić papiery, w końcu nie mogę wciąż używać poprzednich dokumentów. Już zacząłeś mnie nazywać Cleo, ale wolałabym zmienić też nazwisko. Hmm… Co powiesz na panieńskie nazwisko mojej matki?

\- A jak ono brzmi?

\- Suszczynska.

Harry się zaśmiał.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Już nie mogę się doczekać tego, jak wszyscy będą próbowali je wymówić. Sam będę musiał poćwiczyć.

I tak oto o posadę nauczycielki w szkolę zgłosiła się Cleo Suszczynska.

Załatwienie nowych dokumentów odbyło się szybciej i łatwiej niżeli Harry by się spodziewał i, gdzieś na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, zajęło jej to ledwo jeden dzień. W Hogwarcie też wszystko odbyło się bez komplikacji i zaledwie tydzień później jego ciotka wróciła ze spotkania z Dumbledore'em, potwierdzając zdobycie posady jako opiekun nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- A co z Hagridem?

\- Nie dowiedziałam się do końca. Jednak wydaje mi się, że gdzieś wyjechał. Nie wiem tylko dokładnie gdzie. Mówił coś o tym, że nie będzie to stałe zatrudnienie i najwyraźniej będę nauczycielką tylko do czasu powrotu tego twojego Hagrida. Nie ma co się martwić na zapas. Na razie mam tę posadę. – Nagle zachichotała – Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jego miny, gdy mu się przedstawiłam. Przez cały czas się na mnie dziwnie patrzył i zaczęłam nawet podejrzewać, że rozpoznał mnie jako Petunię tego świata, ale chyba sam fakt, że mam magię, wykluczył mu możliwość pokrewieństwa z tą kobietą.

\- Nie wiem, czy tak do końca zna. Nie wiem, czy on się nawet kiedykolwiek osobiście spotkał z moją ciocią. - zauważył Harry.

\- No cóż. To tylko nam pomaga w realizacji planu. Acha! Świetny miałeś ten pomysł z krótkim rękawkiem i mugolskimi ciuchami. Parę razy przypatrywał się mojemu ramieniu, czy nie mam tam tego całego Mrocznego Znaku, a i moje ubranie wyraźnie pomogło, żaden Śmierciożerca nie ubrałby się w takie ciuchy.

§§§

Harry żył więc dalej, ciesząc się wakacjami, a Cleo pokazywała mu kolejne runy i tłumaczyła ich znaczenie, ucząc go nowego rodzaju magii. W między czasie zajmowali się jego wakacyjnymi zadaniami, chodzili na plażę i wycieczki, zapoznając się ze sobą nawzajem, ale od czasu przybycia do tego domu nie miał niestety żadnego kontaktu z przyjaciółmi, co nieco go martwiło i w końcu poprosił ciocię o odwiedzenie Weasleyów i sprawdzenie, czy mają się dobrze.

Wysyłanie listów i wiadomości wydawało im się zbyt ryzykowne i mogło spowodować odnalezienie ich, a tego przecież nie chcieli. Cleo trzy razy odwiedziła Norę, ale mimo to zawsze wracała kręcąc głową. Nikogo nie było. Harry nie miał pojęcia do kogo mógłby jeszcze wysłać wiadomość, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie wiedział tak do końca gdzie spędza wakacje Hermiona, w końcu często wyjeżdżała z rodzicami podczas lata, a i Syriusz z Remusem nigdy nie podali mu żadnego konkretnego adresu. Harry miał nadzieję, że nieobecność Weasleyów jest spowodowane tylko tym, że sami gdzieś pojechali na wakacje i parokrotnie podczas dnia prosił jakieś niewidzialne moce o to, by ich zniknięcie nie miało nic wspólnego z Voldemortem.

Cleo powiedziała, że wystarczająco powodów do zamartwiana będzie miał gdy wróci do Hogwartu, więc niech przez ten krótki czas zostawi to jeszcze za sobą. I oświadczyła, że jest pewna, iż jego przyjaciołom nic nie grozi i mają się dobrze.

Hedwiga, którą jego ciotka bez problemu znalazła podczas pierwszej wizyty w Londynie, wydawała się być nawet zadowolona, że nikt jej nie zmusza do ciągłych przelotów z Chorwacji aż do Anglii. I bardzo często towarzyszyła Harry'emu podczas jego lotów na miotle. To pozwalało mu się odprężyć i zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach.

Wakacje jednak minęły za szybko i Cleo, po omówieniu tego z siostrzeńcem, zdecydowała, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie, gdy tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku jeszcze raz spróbują z Weasleyami, a jeżeli wciąż ich nie będzie, Harry przeniesie się do Hogsmade i stamtąd uda się do Hogwartu. Po krótkiej dyskusji uznali też, że w szkole będą udawać, że się nie znają.

Harry niechętnie na to przystał, ale przecież nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie temu, aby wyjątkowo dobrze się dogadywał z nową nauczycielką…


	6. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Zanim Harry wrócił do Anglii dwudziestego piątego sierpnia, ciotka żegnała go długo i wylewnie. Tak jakby mieli się nie widzieć co najmniej przez cały rok szkolny, a nie zaledwie parę dni. Portal narysowany przez Cleo zabrał go w okolice Londynu, skąd zamówił Błędnego Rycerza i dojechał do Nory. Swoją twarz cały czas ukrywał pod czapką z daszkiem i nałożonym na głowę kapturem, a zalane deszczem podmiejskie uliczki nie były miejscem, gdzie patrzy się przechodniom w twarze wyszukując tych znajomych, więc na miejsce dotarł bez przeszkód.

Wszyscy zdawali się być ponurzy i przemykali ulicami jakby bojąc się ataku. Najwyraźniej był to już koniec najcieplejszego lata stulecia w Anglii. Według artykułów z Proroka Codziennego nieustające upały trwały prawie od początku wakacji aż do zeszłego tygodnia, kiedy to pogoda zdecydowała się zmienić o 180 stopni, zalewając Londyn strugami deszczu. Niestety, Harry trafił chyba na najbardziej deszczowy dzień w roku, bo zanim wyszedł z Błędnego Rycerza i doszedł do drzwi prowadzących do Nory był już mokry od stóp do głów, a kufer, który ciągnął, mimo przyczepionych nowych kółek, cały upaprany w błocie.

W Norze, tak jak obiecała ciocia Cleo, która wcześniej to sprawdziła, świeciły się światła mówiące, że rodzina rudzielców wróciła do domu. Harry'emu ulżyło na tę wiadomość i naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać na to, by spotkać się z przyjaciółmi.

Upuścił ciężki kufer na rozklekotany ganek, zastanawiając się czy jakby użył paru run, których nauczyła go ciotka, to czy ten dom mógłby wyglądać trochę lepiej niż budynek grożący zawaleniem.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał.

Mimo, że wcześniej słyszał jakieś głosy wewnątrz, to teraz wszystko ucichło.

\- Kto tam? –To był głos Artura Weasley.

\- To ja, panie Weasley, Harry.

Miał wrażenie, że w środku ktoś spadł z krzesła, ktoś krzyknął piskliwym głosem „Harry", podczas gdy dwie kolejne osoby zaczęły walczyć przy drzwiach, tak jakby chciały jednocześnie otworzyć i zamknąć drzwi.

\- MOLLY! NA BOGA! - głos pana Weasley był surowy.

\- Udowodnij, że jesteś Harrym Potterem! - Zabrzmiał ponownie twardy głos pana Weasley, tym razem na pewno skierowany do niego.

\- Eeee…

Pustka w głowie to mało powiedziane.

\- Przepraszam? Co? –Harry nie takiego powitania się spodziewał. Zaczął się najpierw zastanawiać o co chodzi, a potem dotarło do niego, że po powrocie Voldemorta powinien raczej oczekiwać wzmożonych środków ostrożności.

\- Ale co mam powiedzieć? Nie znam żadnego hasła.

Był w kropce.

\- Powiedz coś prywatnego. Coś, co mógł wiedzieć tylko prawdziwy Harry Potter i członkowie mojej rodziny.

\- Eeee… to może to, że kiedyś Ron wysłał do mnie list mugolskim sposobem na Privet Drive i okleił całą kopertę znaczkami, choć były potrzebne co najwyżej dwa.

\- Coś innego. Tę informację mogło znać więcej osób.

Harry czuł się dziwnie, przeszukując pamięć, by znaleźć jakąś przydatną informację.

\- A to, że były szczur Rona to Peter Pettigrew? Ta odpowiedź wystarczy?

\- Jeżeli jesteś Śmierciożercą przebranym za Harry'ego, to na pewno wiesz o tym od dawna.

Teraz to już naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie myślał, że tyle wysiłku będzie go kosztowało wejście do Nory.

\- Och, skończcie to i otwórzcie drzwi. Spetryfikujemy go od razu i potem sprawdzimy. –Ten głos Harry poznałby wszędzie.

\- Profesor Snape! To dla mnie Zgredek ukradł skrzeloziele z pańskiego składziku w szkole podczas ostatniego roku. Czy to wystarczy?

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle i Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z wściekłym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

\- Ty parszywy gówniarzu z kompleksem bohatera - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby – z tego już się nie wywiniesz Potter!

\- Co jest! Przecież powiedziałem prawdę. Poza tym to nie ja to zrobiłem tylko Zgredek.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, ty parszywy gówniarzu, że za tę kradzież obedrę cię ze skóry i zmielę twoje kości…

Nie zdążył dokończyć swojej groźby, bo Molly z podejrzanie błyszczącymi oczami odepchnęła go i już po chwili Harry musiał walczyć o każdy oddech, gdy kobieta, zalewając się łzami, zaczęła go tulić.

Zaraz za nią pojawił się pan Weasley, który też wydawał się mocno wzruszony, ale dopiero gdy Moly go puściła, zobaczył jeszcze Ginny. Ona też płakała i była następna w kolejności, aby tulić go do utraty tchu. Snape gapił się na niego wściekle, próbując odzyskać równowagę po staranowaniu przez klan Weasleyów. W końcu złapał go za kołnierz i gwałtownie wciągnął do salonu, gdzie przyszpilił go do ściany, przystawiając mu różdżkę do gardła.

-Gdzieś ty Potter do cholery był?!

To pytanie nie było zaskoczeniem. Harry był pewny, że zauważono jego nieobecność u wujostwa, więc odpowiedź spłynęła mu na język bardzo łatwo.

\- Ciocia wyrzuciła mnie z domu. –Powiedział po prostu. –A że nie miałem zielonego pojęcia gdzie się udać, to siedziałem cicho wśród mugoli, śpiąc w namiocie.

Snape zamrugał.

\- Słucham?..

\- Harry, na Merlina, dlaczego tutaj nie przyjechałeś?- Molly znowu płakała.

\- Eee! byłem tu. Nawet trzy razy, ale nikogo w Norze nie było. Bałem się też zostawić wiadomość, w obawie, że ktoś obcy ją znajdzie. Jak za trzecim razem wciąż nikogo tu nie było, nie odważyłem się już kolejny raz przyjeżdżać. Nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje w czarodziejskim świecie.

Molly rozpłakała się na dobre.

Zaczęła coś mówić o tym, że ktoś mógł tu cały czas na biednego Harry'ego czekać, że to wszystko jej wina i tym podobne. Harry'emu zrobiło się strasznie głupio, gdy ponownie zaczęła go przytulać i przepraszać.

\- Coś kręcisz, Potter! - warknął Snape. Dlaczego nie mogła znaleźć cię żadna sowa?

Harry cieszył się tym, że nowe zawodzenia pani Weasley na temat nakarmienia Harry'ego i zrobienia mu ciepłej kąpieli sprawiły, że nie miał jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, a wkrótce Mistrz Eliksirów mamrocząc coś o Dumbledorze, opuścił Norę.

Harry za to został zaatakowany mnóstwem nowych informacji. Dowiedział się, że cała reszta Weasleyów jest w miejscu nazywanym „kwaterą główną Zakonu Feniksa" co, jak się dowiedział, jest organizacją założoną już za czasów pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem przez Dumbledora. I to właśnie w tej kwaterze znajdowali się wcześniej Weasleyowie, i tam też są teraz Ron, Hermiona i reszta rodziny. Pan i pani Weasley z Ginny mieli tu czekać w razie gdyby on jednak jakimś cudem dostał się do Nory.

O jego zniknięciu dowiedziano się dopiero pod koniec lipca, gdy niespodziewanie na Privet Drive pojawili się dementorzy. Na początku Harry myślał, że się przesłyszał.

\- Dementorzy?

\- Nikomu nic się nie stało, ale i tak ktoś musiał ich odgonić. Wtedy też zdecydowano, że powinno się ciebie jak najszybciej stamtąd zabrać. Tym bardziej, że nikt nie widział cię wychodzącego z domu już od dłuższego czasu. Wciąż nie wiemy kiedy dokładnie opuściłeś dom. Kiedy to było, Harry? I jak to możliwe? Pilnowaliśmy ciebie praktycznie 24 godziny na dobę.

Harry poczuł, że wyrzuty sumienia ustępują. Pilnowali go, tak? Ale nikt się nawet łaskawie nie pojawił, żeby powstrzymać wujka przed biciem go, gdy chciał słuchać wiadomości. I nikt się nie pojawił, gdy Dudley go dręczył z całym swoim gangiem.

\- To było chyba około 10 lipca.

\- Mówiłam! To wtedy, gdy miał go pilnować Fletcher. Na pewno się zapił i leżał w krzakach nieprzytomny..

Pani Weasley naprawdę się zezłościła. Harry nie wiedział kim był ten Fletcher, ale najwyraźniej będzie miał on w najbliższym czasie sporo gniewnych spojrzeń na karku.

Ze względu na to, że zostało zaledwie parę dni do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, Harry miał zostać u Weasleyów. Nie pozwolono mu jednak nawet wyglądać przez okno, więc Harry głównie unikał wzroku Ginny i grzecznie zjadał posiłki pani Weasley.

Dostarczono mu też do rąk własnych parę galeonów, wybranych z jego skrytki w Gringocie, oraz wszystkie potrzebne książki. Przez te 5 dni Harry znowu czuł się jak więzień…

§§§

Cała kawaleria czarodziei odprowadzała go na dworzec Kings Cross i Harry, ku swojemu zdumieniu, zobaczył wśród ludzi wielkiego ponuraka.

Przez dobrą chwilę, zanim Łapa rzucił się na niego, prawie go przewracając, zastanawiał się zszokowany co on u licha tutaj robił!

Potem jednak pojawili się Ron, Hermiona oraz bliźniacy. Wszyscy go witali bardzo wylewnie, więc Syriusz musiał się nieco oddalić, ale Harry widział Moody'ego, który łypał raczej nieprzyjemnie na Łapę, lecz animag nic sobie z tego nie robił, radośnie szczekając i skacząc dookoła uczniów.

Gdy powtórzył po raz piętnasty, że nic mu nie jest i czuje się dobrze, wsiadali już do pociągu.

Łapa oczywiście musiał jeszcze zrobić ostatni wygłup, biegnąc za pociągiem i szczekając jak wariat, ale Harry'emu raczej nie udzielała się wesołość innych uczniów, którzy to widzieli. Przecież Malfoy na pewno go widział! Śmierciożercy na pewno wiedzą o jego animagicznej formie. To było niesamowicie niebezpieczne.

\- Co Łapie strzeliło do głowy, aby tu przychodzić?

Ron i Hermiona wymienili dziwne spojrzenia.

\- On trochę szaleje. Cały czas jest zamknięty w kwaterze, a Dumbledore nie pozwala mu wychodzić ani uczestniczyć w misjach. Jak zniknąłeś, chciał od razu uciec i cię szukać, ale Dumbledore wziął go wtedy na bardzo długą rozmowę. Snuł się po niej po domu niczym widmo, do czasu, aż się nie znalazłeś.

\- Oczywiście nie pozwolono mu też przyjść tu, ale najwyraźniej jakoś oszukał Moody'iego. –dodał Ron. –On chciał tylko na własne oczy cię zobaczyć. Tak jak i my.

Harry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem. Z tego co wiedział, a niestety nie za dużo czasu spędził ze swoim chrzestnym, jest on człowiekiem czynu. Siedzenie w czterech ścianach musi sprawiać, że zaczyna wariować, tym bardziej po tylu latach spędzonych w Azkabanie.

\- Mimo to uważam, że jeżeli chciał się już wyrwać z domu, to nie powinien tu przychodzić. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Malfoy na pewno go widział.

\- Co się stało to się nie odstanie… Och czy wszystkie przedziały są zajęte? –zirytowana Hermiona zaglądała przez kolejną szybę i szukała dalej.

\- Chyba tak. - Mruknął Neville, który nagle pojawił się w towarzystwie Ginny, doganiając ich. W jednej dłoni trzymał jakąś doniczkę z dziwną, bulwiastą rośliną i nieco mało kulturalnie przepchnął się miedzy ich trójką, przy okazji przygniatając Harry'emu stopę. Ginny na szczęście nie poszła w jego ślady, ale Harry już miał mu zwrócić uwagę, że przecież im się aż tak strasznie nie śpieszy by znaleźć przedział, gdy stało się jasne, dlaczego chciał stanąć konkretnie w tym a nie innym miejscu.

\- Longbottom! Zapłacisz mi za to!

W przejściu pojawił się Draco Malfoy, w nieodłącznym towarzystwie swoich goryli.

Na czarnej, hogwarckiej szacie Malfoya była jakaś wielka plama, ciągnąca się od piersi aż po pas, a jego szare oczy błyszczały nienawiścią.

\- Nie chowaj się za Potterem. Twoja brudna roślina mnie obrzygała.

\- To jest odrostek. Nie wymiociny...

\- Wygląda jak rzygi i śmierdzi jak rzygi. Zapłacisz mi za moje szaty! A potem dasz mi to paskudztwo bym mógł je spalić na wióry..

\- Nie oddam! –Neville wydawał się wyjątkowo pewny swoich słów. –Dostałem ją na urodziny. Mimbulus mimbletonia jest niesamowicie rzadki. Mówiłem byś jej nie dotykał…

\- Coś tak ohydnego świetnie do ciebie pasuje, Longbottom. Jednak żądam na swoje prawo zemsty. Dawaj to paskudztwo.

Mimo wyraźnego zdenerwowania, głos Nevilla nawet się nie załamał.

\- Nie!

Harry chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu słyszał, by Nelville tak otwarcie sprzeciwił się Malfoyowi, więc zamrugał zaskoczony parę razy, patrząc na kumpla.

Malfoy też był w szoku, co dało Hermionie czas na reakcje. Jedno zaklęcie później szata Ślizgona była czysta.

\- Daj spokój, Malfoy. Już po kłopocie.

\- Nie, nie wystarczy. –Malfoy wciąż był wściekły.

\- Jakbyś nie pamiętał, fretko, już skończyły się wakacje i można używać czarów. Gdybyś pomyślał, sam usunąłbyś plamę, zamiast robić wielkie przedstawienie. –warknął Ron włączając się do dyskusji.

\- No właśnie. –Malfoy się uśmiechnął. –Można używać czarów.

Mimo, że Harry się tego spodziewał i już trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu, nie spodziewał się tego, że to Neville jako pierwszy wypowie zaklęcie.

Blondyn runął jak długi na korytarzu między przedziałami po zaklęciu oszałamiającym, a wszyscy, którzy to widzieli, po prostu zaczęli się gapić w ciszy to na Longbottoma, to na Malfoya.

Crabe i Goyle, widząc więcej wyciągniętych w ich stronę różdżek, zebrali blondyna z podłogi i wycofali się do tyłu.

Harry spojrzał na Nevilla z podziwem. Nie miał pojęcia do czego służy ten dziwny kaktus, który zdawał się oddychać, ale zdecydowanie dodał on Nevillowi mnóstwo odwagi i waleczności.

\- M- może chodźmy dalej. - Bąknął pod spojrzeniem przyjaciół.

Ron nie mógł się nachwalić perfekcyjnego zaklęcia Nevilla, a ten za to ciągle to purpurowiał, to głupio się uśmiechał.

Harry, idący na przedzie, zaglądał do kolejnych przedziałów.

\- Tutaj też już ktoś jest. - Mruknął, widząc jakąś zaczytaną postać w przedziale.

\- Daj spokój. To Luna Lowegood. –Powiedziała Ginny zaglądając mu przez ramię do przedziału. - Hej Luna, możemy tu usiąść?

Dziewczyna, która okazała się być z roku Ginny, ale należała do Ravenclawu, popatrzyła się na nich sennym i nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem. W ręku miała jakąś dziwną gazetę, którą trzymała do góry nogami, a w uszach rzodkiewki. Całości nieco hipisowskiego wyglądu dopełniały szalone okulary z dziwnymi szkłami i różdżka wetknięta za ucho.

Blondynka przytaknęła, a Harry siadając zaczął się intensywnie zastanawiać gdzie słyszał już nazwisko Lovegood, tylko jednym uchem słuchając dyskusji przyjaciół na temat ich przypuszczeń co do nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Nagle go olśniło.

\- Czy jesteś może spokrewniona z Pandorą Lovegood?

Luna bardzo powoli opuściła gazetę. Jej oczy były tak szeroko otwarte jakby zaraz miały wypaść z oczodołów.

\- To moja matka. –Powiedziała odległym głosem, jakby na podobieństwo jakiegoś ducha z filmu.

\- To pozdrów ją proszę ode mnie. Moja znajoma powiedziała mi, że się bardzo z nią przyjaźni.

Dziewczyna wciąż się na niego gapiła tym samym wzrokiem. Nie mrugała tak długo, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy coś jej się przypadkiem nie stało. Wszyscy w przedziale patrzyli się teraz na nich.

\- Moja, mama, nie, żyje. Od, ponad, czterech, lat.

Harry'ego zamurowało.

\- Eeee. Przykro mi. Moje kondolencje.

I odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w podłogę, ignorując przy tym fakt, że w przedziale zapadła cisza.

Harry miał niejasne wrażanie, że dziewczyna wciąż się na niego gapi tymi lekko obłąkanymi oczami, ale nie tylko ona to robiła. Wzrok Hermiony z przeciwległego siedzenia palił go niesamowicie. Wiedział, że zostanie przesłuchany, gdy wrócą do Hogwartu.

Harry przeklinał się w myślach za swoją głupotę. Jak mógł być takim idiotą? Ciocia Cleo przecież pochodziła z całkowicie innego miejsca. Innego wymiaru. Tam była czarownicą, uczęszczała do Hogwartu i to tam zaprzyjaźniła się z Pandorą Lowegood. W tamtym świecie, nie w tym.

Wszyscy podskoczyli, gdy drzwi przedziału się otworzyły, a do środka weszła Cho Chang, ale mimo że Harry cieszył się na jej widok, to coś go powstrzymało przed zaproszeniem jej do pozostania w przedziale, a ona sama wkrótce odeszła. Wspomnienia o Cedriku odżyły i zaatakowały go tak boleśnie, że niewiele mówił przez całą resztę drogi do Hogwartu.

Jednak ponownie zaczął się czuć nieco niepewnie, gdy znowu zobaczył te przerażające konie ciągnące powozy.

Poprzedniego roku też tu były, ale wtedy tak wiele się działo, że wziął to po prostu za jednorazową zmianę w zwyczajach transportowych i teraz nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego powozy nie mogą ponownie jechać same, tak jak przez te wszystkie poprzednie lata. Konie machały swoimi kościstymi skrzydłami i patrzyły się na uczniów Hogwartu trochę obojętnie. Mimo to napełniały Harry'ego sporą dozą obawy.

\- Jak myślicie, dlaczego te dziwne konie ciągną teraz powozy?

Ron zamrugał i spojrzał na niego unosząc brwi.

\- Jakie konie, stary? Powozy jadą same. Tak jak zawsze.

Harry wskazał głową na zwierzę, które przyglądało się jego rudym włosom.

\- No te. Co to za stworzenia?

Ron obrócił się i zaczął się rozglądać, a Harry już wiedział, że on tych koni nie widział.

\- Robisz mnie w balona, Harry. Tu nic nie ma.

Harry szybko skinął głową i zamilkł, pospiesznie zamykając temat. Już raz tak było, że słyszał coś, czego inni nie słyszeli. Tak było w przypadku bazyliszka, gdy ten mieszkał jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Zdecydował więc, że najlepiej będzie ignorować wielkie konie, tak jakby ich nie było.

\- Nie wariujesz, ja też je widzę. –Nowo poznana Luna patrzyła się na niego, wciąż szeroko otwierając oczy.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy to, że widzi coś, co widzi i ta dziewczyna, jest dobrą rzeczą i, ku niezadowoleniu Harry'ego, usiadła ona obok niego i wciąż się na niego bardzo intensywnie gapiła. Harry widział już, jak Ron rzuca mu sugestywny uśmiech, nabijając się z niego.

\- Czy słyszałeś może o narglach?

Hermiona głośno prychnęła.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie wierzysz w te głupoty, o jakich piszą w tej szalonej gazecie. –Oświadczyła patrząc się z pogardą na okładkę pisma trzymanego przez Lunę.

\- Mój tata jest redaktorem. - Oświadczyła po prostu Luna.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Hermionie zabrakło słów. Powiedziała parę jakiś nieskładnych dźwięków i odwróciła się do Ginny, pytając jej się, czy kupiła wystarczającą ilość pergaminów i piór na cały rok.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś nargle? –Luna nie ustępowała.

\- Eee… Nie. Przykro mi. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z tą nazwą. - Harry odpowiedział zupełnie szczerze. Nie miał przecież pojęcia co to są te nargle.

Dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę na bok, zamrugała parę razy, chyba po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin.

\- A może spotkałeś kiedyś popielnego feniksa, co?

Ron zachichotał.

\- Dziewczyno, w co ty wierzysz? To tylko bajki. Nie ma żadnego popielnego feniksa.

Harry zdębiał.

\- Nie ma?

\- To, o czym mówi Luna to bajka. To nie jest taki feniks, jaki ma Dumbledore. Popielny feniks nie istnieje. –Hermiona ponownie się odezwała.

\- A właśnie, że istnieje. Moja mama nawet dostała dwie łzy od popielnego feniksa.

\- Nie. Ma. Czegoś. Takiego. Jak. Popielny . Feniks. –Hermiona wydawała się być oburzona samym faktem, że Luna wymówiła tę nazwę.

\- Ale ja się nie ciebie pytam. –Luna też nie dawała się zastraszyć. –Harry. Czy spotkałeś kiedyś popielnego feniksa?

\- Ja nigdy… Ale znam jedną osobę, która go spotkała.

Luna się uśmiechnęła od ucha do ucha, Hermiona zaczęła coś wrzeszczeć, wyraźnie zirytowana. Ron szarpnął go za ramię i po raz kolejny wyszeptał mu do ucha.

\- Stary. Ale nie ma czegoś takiego jak popielny feniks. To tylko bajka.

Po tym całym zamieszaniu Harry zdecydował, że bardzo szybko musi porozmawiać z ciocią Cleo. Najwyraźniej różnic między światami jest o wiele więcej niż na początku się wydawało, skoro w wymiarze Cleo Suszczynskiej popielny feniks istniał, a w tym najwyraźniej był tylko bajką.

Gdy wysiedli z powozu, idąc do zamku Harry usłyszał jeszcze jedno od dziwnej Luny Lovegood.

\- Masz bardzo fajny wisiorek.

Harry poczuł jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. Patrzył się za odchodzącą w podskokach Luną i dotknął swojego wisiorka w kształcie miotły.

To była zaczarowana Błyskawica, którą za pomocą run zmieniła Cleo jeszcze na wakacjach. I jakby tego było mało, zrobiła to z pomocą łez popielnego feniksa.

Kim, u licha, była ta dziewczyna?

§§§

Jego ciotka wyglądała oszałamiająco w czarno złotej szacie. Wśród uczniów i nauczycieli w raczej klasycznych szatach, wydawała się być złotym łabędziem wśród kur.

Ubiór podkreślał jej zgrabną sylwetkę, a całej postaci dodawał uroku pani ze starego, szlacheckiego rodu. Jej uśmiech, gdy patrzyła się na wchodzących uczniów, wydawał się być całkowicie szczery, Harry jednak w jej oczach zobaczył coś, co go zastanowiło. Jego ciotka była czymś poruszona i miał nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję z nią porozmawiać zanim udadzą się do dormitoriów.

\- Ale laska. –usłyszał Rona z boku, a zaraz po tym komentarzu pojawił się dźwięk uderzenia.

\- Ałła! Za co to?

\- Ronaldzie. Ta kobieta jest dużo starsza od ciebie, mogłaby być twoją matką.

\- Ale nie wygląda jak moja matka… Ała! No co? Przestań mnie bić! Wygląda jak super laska, sama musisz to przyznać. McGonagall zaraz zielenieje z zazdrości.

\- Nie tylko ona. –zauważył nagle Nelille. – Kim jest ta kobieta obok Dumbledora?

Harry podążył wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku. Twarz nieznajomej była niesympatyczna i przypominała nieco ropuchę, gdy piorunowała nienawistnym wzrokiem jego ciotkę.

Ooo.

Harry będzie musiał na tę kobietę uważać! Już mu się nie podobała!

\- Nie wiem kto to, ale ma zarąbisty sweterek. - Zachichotał Ron, a wraz z nim Harry i reszta, zgadzając się z tym, że tak ohydnego różu nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli.

\- Jak ładnie poprosisz to może ci go pożyczy. –Zauważyła gorzko Hermiona, wciąż zła za nazywanie Cleo super laską. Tym razem zaśmiali się wszyscy oprócz Rona, który poczerwieniał dosyć mocno.

\- Dobra. Rozumiem kobiecą zazdrość. Ale co blondie zrobiła Snape'owi?

Harry gwałtownie zwrócił wzrok na mistrza eliksirów i ku jemu zdziwieniu, Neville miał rację. Snape patrzył się bardzo, bardzo intensywnie na Cleo, nie można jednak było absolutnie nic wyczytać z jego spojrzenia, co go trochę zaskoczyło, ponieważ zazwyczaj koncentrował się na nowym nauczycielu OPCM- u , aby piorunować go spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy i obrzydzenia.

\- Czyżby się zabujał? –Rzuciła Ginny, totalnie szokując Harry'ego, który się zachłysnął powietrzem, a zbiorowe „Uuuuuu" wszystkich, którzy to słyszeli, oraz ich śmiechy, słychać było całej Wielkiej Sali.

\- Choćby i nawet, to miło będzie popatrzeć jak Snape robi z siebie pajaca. Nie ma u takiej kobiety żadnych szans. Zaraz by go oskarżono o rzucenie Imperiusa, gdyby pojawili się gdzieś razem.

Kolejna fala śmiechów i wszyscy zasiedli w końcu do stołów, rozchodząc się na swoje miejsca.

Odśpiewano hymn szkoły, przydzielono nowych uczniów i w końcu nadszedł ten moment.

Dumbledore przywitał ich krótkimi słowami, po czym przedstawił najpierw kobietę obok siebie jako Dolores Umbridge, nową nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią. Tutaj niska czarownica, zamiast powiedzenia paru słów powitania, zaczęła wygłaszać referat na temat szkoły, Ministerstwa i wspólnoty, zwracając się przy tym do nich jak do ludzi opóźnionych w rozwoju, ciągle nazywając ich dziećmi i niedoświadczonymi członkami wspólnoty.

Harry dosyć szybko stracił zainteresowanie jej nudną przemową, ale Hermiona bardzo uważnie jej słuchała i była mocno oburzona, co Harry widział po jej zaciśniętych wargach i zmarszczonym nosie.

\- No tak. Dziękuję, profesor Umbridge. –kontynuował Dumbledore jakby mu nie przerwano. –Pragnę też w naszym gronie pedagogicznym powitać panią Cleo Susyska, która poprowadzi zajęcia opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami przez bliżej nieokreślony czas.

Ciocia Cleo z wdziękiem podniosła się z swojego krzesła i skłoniła, a kilka osób zaczęło bić brawa i gwizdać. Tak naprawdę jednak wszyscy byli już zmęczeni i chcieli w końcu zacząć ucztę powitalną, więc gdy Cleo zaczęła otwierać usta, parę osób westchnęło trochę smutno.

\- Mam tylko parę słów do wygłoszenia. –Z uśmiechem zignorowała westchnienia. –Moje nazwisko to, Cleo Suszczynska.

Parę osób zachichotało, a Dumbledore zaczął ją przepraszać za złą wymowę jej nazwiska. Na szczęście nie zajęło to dużo czasu, więc już po chwili marudzący Ron mógł nałożyć sobie nieprzyzwoicie dużą porcję na talerz, rozpoczynając posiłek. Harry naprawdę już zapomniał ile jego przyjaciel potrafi w siebie wepchnąć.


End file.
